The Hunt
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. The enemy is close ... Thank you for reading, and reviews are shiny! Some violence and adult situations. Final chapter now up, but the story will continue - watch this space!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jethro paused on the threshold to the cargo bay. "Did you want to be alone?"

Freya looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, studying her son, his little arms waving at her. "No, that's fine."

"I just wanted … I was going to use the weights," he admitted, stepping through. "If that's okay."

"Sure. I doubt Jayne's going to mind."

"Thanks." Jethro put his towel down on the bench. "I feel … working in the Abbey kept me fit, but sitting around here …"

She laughed. "I know what you mean."

He adjusted the weights on the barbell then looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Jayne leaving."

"I don't think you need to apologise," Freya said, making faces at Ethan.

"But everyone misses him."

Freya shrugged. "Some more than others maybe."

"You do."

She looked up. "He's my friend. A good friend."

"But it's because of me he's gone."

"He isn't dead, Jethro," Freya said firmly. "Don't talk like he is."

"Sorry." He watched her playing with Ethan's fingers. "I just feel as if it's my fault. If I hadn't come on board –"

She sighed. "Jethro, what happened was between him and River. You may have been the catalyst, but I don't see how you could have stopped it."

"I could have left."

"Maybe." She sat back. "But as someone once told me, hindsight is perfect. It's looking into the future that's the difficult part. And she needs you right now."

"I know."

"So … how're you getting along together?"

Jethro blushed. "I … we talk. A lot. About very little of any importance, but … we just talk."

"That's good." Her lips twitched. "You kiss her yet?"

The blush deepened. "I … no."

"How come?"

"I don't …"

"Jethro, you're not a Shepherd." She nodded towards his open-neck shirt. "You don't even wear it any longer."

"It feels like it's still around my neck."

"And how does River feel about that?"

"She understands." He looked down at his hands. "We're … taking it slowly."

"That's good too." She smiled. "You really don't want Simon to come after you for seducing his sister."

His head lifted up, his eyes wide. "I wouldn't do that!"

"No, I don't suppose you would." She grinned. "You're okay, Jethro."

He smiled, his whole face lighting up, and sat down on the floor opposite. "He's a lovely baby."

"That he is," the proud mother said. "And he's gonna be spoiled rotten, aren't you, Ethan?"

The baby gurgled, blowing bubbles.

"I'm sure he will." Jethro looked into her face, at the loving expression in her eyes. "Have you … will you get Ethan christened?"

Freya looked up in surprise. "Haven't hardly thought about it. But I doubt it. I can't say Mal is religious any more, and as I don't follow that particular path …" She shrugged expressively.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She smiled at him. "You keep apologising around this crew and they'll start to think you're guilty of something. It was a perfectly valid question." She looked at her son. "Maybe when he's older, he can decide for himself."

"What do you follow? If you don't mind me asking."

She glanced at him. "Nothing you'd know. Something … old."

"I know quite a bit about different –"

"No." She sighed. "It's not something I talk about, Jethro. It was taught to me by someone, and I … it's private."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say about apologising?"

"I'm …" He stopped and laughed.

"That's better." She smiled and looked back at Ethan, letting him grab her fingers. "You know, I never thought I'd have him. Life we lead, things go wrong, and sometimes … I didn't think I could have children. Then he comes along and he's like a miracle." She paused. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Talking about miracles?" Jethro shook his head. "I've seen things since I left the Abbey that make me believe even more in them. Even if it's just a case of needing something to believe in at all." He shook himself. "You've known the captain for a long time?"

"Sometimes it seems like forever." She glanced up, still smiling. "We got married a year ago. More." She chuckled. "We forgot our anniversary, you know. In the middle of something, and it just went by."

"I'm sure there'll be a lot more."

"Sure there will." Ethan went to grab the silver pendant about her neck, but she pulled it out of reach, pushing it back inside her shirt.

"Freya, the night Jayne left, when River told me about the Academy, what they did to her …" He paused. "I didn't know that sort of thing went on."

"Most people don't, and if they do they turn a blind eye. Easier that way."

"She says she hurt you."

Freya looked up. "A long time ago, Jethro. And it wasn't her fault."

"She thinks Jayne leaving is."

"Maybe it was. But that isn't going to change things now."

"Was he in love with her?" Jethro asked, almost afraid of the response.

"I think so."

"Then why didn't they do something about it?"

Freya shook her head and smiled at him. "That's like asking why is the sky blue."

"River's upset that Kaylee won't speak to her."

"Kaylee and Jayne were friends. She's … Kaylee's always cheerful and wants everyone else to be, and right now she thinks they're not."

"And she blames River."

"She'll get over it."

Jethro let Ethan take hold of his fingers. "It's been four weeks. I don't know that she will."

"There's more going on than just Jayne, Jethro."

"I sort of figured that out." He laughed. "Not sure I'll ever get to know everything that happens on board Serenity."

"Well, I haven't," Freya agreed, and started to tickle her son.

-x-

Mal was doing the accounts. It was odd, but working with the figures, balancing and checking, was very relaxing, particularly as the last few jobs had paid well, and for once the high figures were on the right side of the line. And no-one had gotten even so much as a scratch, even without Jayne behind them. Maybe Jethro was good luck. Not that he approved of relying on luck. He stopped to take a mouthful of coffee as Simon stepped into the galley.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," Mal said. "Though I tend to get somewhat worried when you start a conversation by calling me _Captain_."

"As has been pointed out to me on a number of occasions, that's who you are," Simon said dryly. "And it's in that respect I need to speak to you now."

"Fire away," Mal said, intrigued.

The young man sat down opposite him. "I would … I need to get to a Core hospital. Or if not that, a hospital with Core-level facilities."

Mal sat up straight. "Is it Kaylee?" he asked.

"No, no," Simon assured him. "Well, not directly."

"You'd better explain."

Simon blushed, just a little. "Well, you know she's been … we've been …"

Mal took pity on him. "You've been trying for another baby. Hell, doc, the whole damn boat knows that."

Simon smiled briefly. "Yes."

"So you've finally done it? Only I don't hear no cheering from the direction of your cabin."

"No. In fact, quite the opposite." He paused, embarrassed to be talking about this to another man. To _any_ man, but especially the captain of Serenity.

"Come on, spit it out. You're a doctor," Mal prompted. "You're used to talking about medical things."

"About other people, Mal. Not me."

"Oh. So I'm guessing you're the problem?" Mal sounded sympathetic. "Sure it's not Kaylee?"

"Positive. After Tetris, I kept a close eye on her. And she asked me to do a full physical on her only a couple of months ago. There's no reason why she shouldn't be conceiving."

"So you think it's you."

"I know it is."

"Why're you so certain about that, doctor?"

Simon looked down at his hands, at his long, lean surgeon's fingers, the fingers that weren't going to be able to heal this dilemma. "I … checked my sperm count. To say it's low would be like calling River mildly talented. It's almost non-existent."

"But Bethany –"

"It was fine then. There was no problem."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but you know this how? Do you usually check your … your sperm at regular intervals?"

"I …" Simon blushed even darker pink. "It's something I've done for a while, yes."

"And this is because?"

"Well, ever since I came on board, I've … being so close to a radion accelerator core, there's always the possibility of a badly shielded system causing sterility amongst the male members of the crew -"

"You saying we're all sterile?" Mal almost wanted to laugh. "With two kids on board?"

"No, that's not -"

"And you really don't want to be even suggesting that in Kaylee's hearing, or you won't have to worry about whether your count is low or not, 'cause she'll never let you near her again."

"I know," Simon said quickly. "And I know there's no problem. I've been keeping an eye on the … on the rest of …"

The penny dropped. "Those regular check-ups you've started to insist on?" Mal said, his eyebrow raising. "You been …" He indicated an area roughly around his groin.

"It's part of it."

"Even Jayne?"

"All of you."

Mal shook his head. "Doc, it was a good job he never found out …But we're okay?"

"You're all fine."

"Except you."

"Except me."

"Any idea as to the cause?"

"I did wonder … Corvus."

"The Reavers."

"There was some residual radiation, particularly on some of their victims, and I was around them, operating, for some time …"

"But you never said –"

"I didn't even consider it at the time, but now … I don't know, Mal."

"Right." Mal sat up in his chair. "So you want to check into a hospital? Is that a good idea?"

"Not check in. Just … borrow some of their equipment. There's some tests I can't run on board Serenity, particularly if it is caused by radiation that has been left untreated. It might be a really simple thing to remedy, but I just … for Kaylee's sake I need to find out."

"And if it's permanent? Doc, I think you need to tell that little girl. I'm presuming you haven't?"

"No. And I will. But not … look, I'd rather no-one knew, not until I was certain. I'd hate for her to be worrying over nothing."

"She's your wife, Simon. I think you oughtta be considering that. She ain't gonna be too pleased when she finds out you didn't tell her, no matter what the outcome of all this."

"I can't. She's set her heart on another child, and if I can't give it to her … I have to find out for sure first."

"'N' you figure the Core's the best place? Only you're still a wanted fugitive, no matter that the warrants are old. They're still active."

"It doesn't have to be the Core. Just someplace with a good hospital."

"You got any ideas?"

"Well, Persephone has a decent sized facility. They should have the equipment I need."

"Persephone. Well, we could go there. Only a coupla days away. Maybe pick us up a job, too, though we don't need one at the moment." He tapped the books as he thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll tell Hank to set a course."

"Thanks, Mal." Simon stood up. "And … you'll keep this to yourself?"

"Doctor/patient confidentiality. Figure maybe it should work both ways. I'll tell the crew we're just having a little downtime, some R&R."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Though I still say you need to speak to Kaylee about this. She's gonna find out anyway, and it'll be better coming from you now, and not one of us later."

"I really –"

"And don't go thinking that was a suggestion. She's a big girl, Simon. She can cope." Mal picked up his mug and took another drink. "No time like the present."

Simon stared at him, then nodded. "You're right, of course. I'll tell her now." He hurried out of the galley towards the engine room.

Mal closed the account book in front of him and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

-x-

"Kaylee?" Simon called, seeing his wife's legs under the engine.

"Honey, can you pass me that wrench?" she asked, her foot pointing towards her work bench. "The big one, with the ratchet handle?"

He peered at the assorted tools, then picked up one he thought she might mean. Leaning down he put it into her hand. "This it?"

"That's the one," she said. "Thanks." She gave something an almighty whack. "That's better," she said with satisfaction, and slid out from under. "Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi."

"What're you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my wife?"

"Well, that's nice 'n' all, but you don't normally come calling. Too much grease." She nodded towards his hand that now showed a dark stain.

Simon rubbed at it. "I … actually there is something I need to talk to you about."

"If you're coming to talk to me about River, save your breath. It didn't work before and it ain't gonna now. I've got nothing to say to your sister."

"It wasn't her fault, Kaylee."

"Jayne's still gone. Like Wash, like Book … breaking up the family."

"He's not dead."

"But he ain't here."

"Kaylee, it … it isn't that. There's something else."

The young mechanic got quickly to her feet. "Is it Bethany?"

"No, no," he assured her. "It's me."

"You?" She looked into his face, a worried expression in her eyes. "Honey, what is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing dreadful, honestly." He tried to smile. "I think you'd better sit down."

"Simon …"

"Sit."

She perched on the edge of the step. "What? Simon, please."

He paced a little then said, "I think I know why we're not conceiving."

Kaylee stood up. "It's me, isn't it? I knew it. Something's wrong with me." Her eyes filled up.

"No, it isn't." He put his hands on her shoulders and made her sit down again. "It isn't you. I think it's me."

"You?" She stared at him. "How could it be something wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He went on quickly at her confused look, "I've been doing some tests, and the reason you're not getting pregnant is because … because my sperm count is too low."

"You're firing blanks?"

Simon winced at the phrase. "Something like that."

"But … Bethany … I mean …"

"It's recent. Only in the last few months, I think."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands then back into his face. "So what do we do about it?"

He was gratified that she hadn't burst into tears, or broken down, but he should have known – this was Kaylee, and she was stronger than anyone realised. "I've spoken to Mal, and we're heading for Persephone. There's a good hospital there, and we'll … I'll get in and do some more tests. Figure out what to do next."

"So we'll fix it?"

"I hope so."

Kaylee looked into his eyes. "And if we can't?" she asked in a small voice.

"We have to wait and see."

"Wait and see," she repeated. "Yeah." She tried to smile. "And we've got Bethany."

"That we do."

"And there's lots of people don't even have that."

"No."

"And I know it'll be fine."

"Kaylee …" He leaned forward and took her into his arms.

"No, Simon, you'll get all dirty," she said, trying to pull away.

"I don't care," he said, holding her tightly, feeling her melt into him. "I love my wife."

-x-

Mal leaned over the small bed and kissed his son goodnight. Ethan stirred a little, his small hands coming up to wipe his face, his eyes screwed up tight, then he relaxed and slipped into a deeper sleep. Mal smiled and lifted the coverlet a little higher.

Freya was lying on their bunk when he came back in, sliding the door to the nursery closed. He looked at her, her arms behind her head, gazing up into the shadows above.

"Penny for them," he asked, sitting down on the chair and pulling his boots off.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us. You and me. Ethan. How good it is. How much I love us being a family."

He smiled. "Yeah. I do that. Odd moments in the day, I find myself conjuring all sorts of reasons to be grateful."

She moved her head so she could look across at him. "And are you?"

He got up and moved to her side, kneeling down on the floor to look into her face. "So much you wouldn't believe."

"Good." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down so she could kiss him. "So why're we really going to Persephone?" she asked eventually.

"What makes you think it ain't what I said?" He slid onto the bed next to her so he could put his own body along the lengths of hers.

"Mal," she said, looking into his eyes. "Who do you think you're talking to?" She narrowed her gaze. "Heard tell Jayne's on Persephone."

"Really."

"Mmn. Working for Badger."

Mal was surprised. "That I don't believe."

"Would you be considering trying to persuade him to come back?" she asked hopefully.

"It was his choice, _ai ren_."

"I know." She locked her hands behind his neck. "So what else?"

"Okay, maybe there is another reason," he admitted. "But it ain't anything for you to be worrying about."

"I'm not worried. Just curious."

He grinned. "You know what curiosity did to the cat."

"You calling me a cat?"

He kissed her throat. "Not if I want to live to see Ethan grow up, no."

"So? Tell me."

"Tell you what?" He moved his hand down her belly to her pants, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand inside. He watched her eyes widen as he entered her, feeling her hot wetness on his fingers, ready for him.

"And trying to distract me isn't … isn't going to … that is so not fair."

"Want me to stop?"

"I … damn it, no." She began to breathe harder. "But I still want to know why … oh."

Mal saw the flush begin on her chest above her shirt, and smiled. "Simon wants to use some hospital stuff. He thinks he's the reason Kaylee ain't pregnant."

"Oh." Freya's eyes closed as he manipulated her. "I … I see."

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Not yet." She reached for him, unbuttoning his shirt so she could lay her hands on his bare flesh. "Just give me a few minutes."

-x-

Inara's Cortex link buzzed. She looked up, wondering who it could be. Since her resignation some months back, the Guild had dictated she contact all the people on her Client list to tell them she'd be no longer available. Most had been understanding, even supportive, and all had been very sorry to see her quit her career. Only a couple had made comments that suggested they should never have been on her books at all. At that point she'd asked Mal to change her Cortex address, which he'd done without a murmur, understanding that she didn't want to be plagued by calls asking for services she no longer performed.

So it couldn't be a client. She really didn't feel like speaking to anyone, but with a sigh she got up and pressed the receive button. She was surprised by the face that appeared on the screen. "Sheydra?"

"Inara!" Her friend smiled widely. "I thought you were never going to answer, and that I'd have to leave a message. Oh, are you going to bed?"

Inara looked down at her nightdress. "Just going. How did you –"

Sheydra waved a hand. "The Guild knows your new address, and that means I do too."

"Well, it's good to hear from you."

"You look well. Celibacy appears to agree with you."

"You look fine yourself. And celibacy is … interesting." She smiled. "Now, what can I do for you? I presume this isn't just a case of catching up with old friends."

Sheydra's face became more serious. "No. I've just … there's something I've found out that I think you need to know."

"What is it?"

"No. In person. I'm not sure I trust the Cortex nowadays – too many people listening in."

"Sheydra, this is a secure link." Another thing she'd insisted upon when she resigned, and Mal had upgraded the shuttle screen, this time not quite without a murmur, saying he was paying good coin just because she wasn't under the protection of the Guild any more.

"I don't think there is such a thing," Sheydra said, looking over her shoulder.

Inara had to smile. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Inara, I …" Sheydra bit her lip. "No, I can't. Not like this. I need to speak to you face to face. Where will you be landing next?"

Inara raised her eyebrows. "We're a long way from Sihnon."

"I'm not on Sihnon. Please, Inara. I think this is something you'll want to hear." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Just tell me where you are. I'll come to you."

"Is it really that important?" Now Inara's curiosity had been piqued.

"It could have a significant effect on your future," Sheydra confirmed.

"Well, we're on our way to Persephone. I think Mal's planning on staying a couple of days."

"Good. I'll meet you there. At the House."

"Sheydra, what is all this about?"

The other Companion paused, then said, in a low voice, "I'll see you soon." She cut the link, leaving Inara to stare at the static.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, any idea what this is all about?" Mal asked, sipping from his mug of coffee. Breakfast was over, but Inara had caught him before he could leave the galley.

"She wouldn't say. Just that it was important to me."

"About the Guild?"

"I imagine so. I doubt we've got anything else in common other than that."

"Thought she was one of your best friends."

"We are." Inara bit her lip. "It's just … sometimes Sheydra worries me."

"Worries?"

"She's so ambitious. She always wanted the best clothes, the highest ranking clients … I'm surprised she didn't go back."

"Simon said it was a good House."

"Wealthy, yes. Persephone is almost Core, without all the rules and regulations." Inara still looked perturbed. "I just wish she hadn't made it out to be such a mystery."

"Well, we'll be there tomorrow, and you can find out for yourself. You want someone to come with you? I'm sure Jayne –" He stopped, realising what he'd just said.

"I know," Inara said softly. "I keep thinking the big ape is going to waltz in here any second."

"Frey says he's working for Badger, though I can't quite figure out how she knows that."

"Badger?"

The look on Inara's face made Mal smile. "Yeah, does kinda freeze the blood. Imagine what that pair could do if they put a mind to it."

"Surely not even Jayne would stoop so low."

"Certainly makes me wonder."

Inara shook her head. "And anyway I don't think that would have been a good idea. I can't imagine what he might do in a Guild House. They wouldn't know what hit them."

"Could be fun to see."

"It might at that. But I'll probably just give her a piece of my mind."

Mal hid a smile. "You do that, 'Nara. You do that."

-x-

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mal asked, watching as Simon packed a small bag. "I don't like the idea of you going in alone."

"I won't be. River's coming with me."

"River?"

"I think it might be a good idea for her to get away from Jethro for a few hours," the young doctor said.

"You worried about her?"

"Concerned," Simon corrected. "She's not sleeping at night at the moment, worrying about Jayne, then fidgeting all day because she wants to be with Jethro."

"Sounds like she might need some more of that medication you used to use."

Simon closed the bag. "I suggested it and she threw a book at me."

Mal smiled. "Sounds like our River. Okay, doc. But take a com with you. And if it looks like there's anything amiss at the hospital, don't even think about going in."

"This isn't like Ariel, Mal." Simon slid into his jacket. "Their security is nowhere near as tight. I should just be able to get in, do the tests and leave. River will make sure no-one interrupts us."

"Whatever you say, doc. Although I'm surprised Kaylee ain't insisted on coming with you."

"I told her she couldn't. It wouldn't do any good, and … I think it's better if I do this by myself."

"And she's taking notice?"

"She's my wife."

"Personally I ain't never found that to be the case." Mal went to leave then stopped. "One other thing. Frey says Jayne's around somewhere. Might want to keep an eye out for him."

Simon was surprised. "Thanks." He paused. "To say hello or to avoid?" he asked.

"Kinda thought I'd leave that up to you." Mal strode away.

-x-

"They'll be fine," Hank said, glancing around at Bethany sitting at the table, a colouring book open in front of her. Zoe had Ethan on her lap. "You go and have a nice time."

Kaylee bit her lip. "It ain't like I'm gonna be long. Just want to see if Joxer has that part, then I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Hank said reassuringly. "We've got this. And it'll be good practice for when we have some of our own."

"Hank!" Mal's voice resonated through the ship.

"I think someone wants me." Hank grinned and headed towards the cargo bay.

Kaylee looked at Zoe. "He really wants kids?"

"He does." Zoe let Ethan suck on her little finger.

"And how about you?"

Zoe didn't answer for a moment. "I'm getting used to the idea," she admitted.

"You'll make a great mom."

"Thanks. I just wish …" She stopped.

"Wash?"

Zoe nodded. "All that time, him saying he didn't want to bring children into a world like this, and here's Hank, almost chompin' at the bit to get me pregnant … not sure I know how to deal with it."

"He loves you."

"So did Wash."

"And Hank ain't Wash, Zoe. If he wants kids, and you want kids … I say go for it."

Serenity's first-mate looked thoughtful. "Can you imagine it? If we were all pregnant at the same time?"

Kaylee considered. "Cap'd have a fit!"

"Be worth it just to see his face." Zoe nodded towards the girl. "And it won't be long before you're getting big again."

A shadow crossed Kaylee's face. "I … yeah, I'm sure you're right."

Hank stepped back into the galley. "Mal says anyone who ain't off the ship in two minutes ain't going."

"Then I'm gone," Kaylee said, putting her cheerful voice back. "Anything you want me to get while I'm out?"

Zoe looked up to where Bethany was industriously colouring a cow pink. "Some more crayons'd probably be a good idea,"

"I was gonna look," the young mother admitted.

"Kaylee!" Mal yelled. "Ten seconds!"

She grinned and ran out of the galley.

Bethany looked up. "I like babies," she said, picking up an orange pencil and starting on the grass.

"You sure she ain't colour blind?" Hank asked.

-x-

Inara waited in the atrium of the Guild House, listening to the small fountain as it sparkled in the soft light. So different from when she had been here last, somehow. Now she was just a person, no longer a Companion. In a way she felt sad, but there was also a sense of liberation. She had always thought she'd die a Companion, but now … there was a whole 'verse of possibilities.

"Miss Serra? How can we help you today?"

She turned to see a serving man, polite but formal in a button down collar, bowing low in front of her. She inclined her head. "I'm looking for Sheydra Velez. She's expecting me."

"Miss Velez?"

"We spoke … she said she would be waiting for me."

"Miss Serra, Miss Velez hasn't been with us for quite some time."

Inara was puzzled. "But you are expecting her to arrive?"

"Indeed not. I understand she has taken a long-term commission with a gentleman of high standing."

"And who would that be?"

The servant shook his head. "Miss Serra, I am sure you must understand that is confidential information. And as you are no longer a member of the Guild, I cannot possibly help you in that regard." He was smug.

"Miss Velez asked me to meet her here."

"That's as may be, but she is not available." He smiled unctuously. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

"Then perhaps if you do hear from her –"

"Of course." He bowed low again and backed away from her.

Inara turned to stare into the fountain, feeling something itching between her shoulder blades. Zoe would have called it being in the cross-hairs, but … something was wrong.

-x-

"Mal, I want another baby." Freya stopped in the middle of the street and stood her ground, daring him to contradict her. Which he did almost immediately.

"Honey, that's not a good idea." He turned to look at her. "I mean, I want more too, but until Simon says you're –"

"Since when did you listen to Simon?"

"Since it became your health he was talking about."

She put her hands on her hips. "Mal, I'm healed. I'm strong. And I want another baby."

"There's time," Mal said, moving away from her towards a shop window. "Ethan's barely three months old."

"And in another nine he'll be a year. Just right. And what it if takes a while? Like before?" She followed him. "You were an only child. Do you want Ethan to grow up like that?"

He looked at her. "You think I turned out so bad?"

She half-smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry. That didn't come out quite the way I had intended." She wasn't going to let this go, though. "But I don't intend for it to happen to Ethan at all."

"Frey, he's got Bethany."

"Stop being so reasonable." She thumped him on the arm and walked past him, staring into the shop. "Kaylee's not pregnant yet, and from what you were saying there's a possibility little Beth's the only one they may have. And what if Simon takes it into his head to go off-ship again and settle down dirtside? Hang a shingle on a white picket fence and announce he's making house calls? Are you suggesting we kidnap her?"

"Maybe." Mal rubbed his arm and stepped closer to her, letting his words fall into her ear. "Frey, I want hundreds of babies with you." He turned her around to look at him. "But not at risk to your health." He glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, look, that's pretty."

"Stop trying to change the subject." She glared at him.

"Frey –"

She changed tack. "Please?"

"You gonna make those puppy-dog eyes at me?"

"You know I can't do them."

"You're doing a damned good impression." Although secretly he was thinking that this particular puppy-dog might just go for his jugular. "Oh, hell. But what if –"

"Simon will look after me."

He sighed. "Okay," he said, looking back into her hopeful face. "But I ain't saying yes until we speak to Simon, _dong mah_?"

"When?" she demanded.

"You can be the most infuriatin' woman at times, and I wonder why I married you."

"Because I said yes."

"Eventually." He dipped his head and kissed her lightly, feeling some of the tension leave her lips until they parted a little. "And we will have more kids. I promise. Like I promised you about Ethan, remember?"

"I know," she admitted grudgingly, pushing her face towards him for more of the same.

He smiled and obliged. "'Sides, I'm curious as to how you seem to have forgotten the months of uncomfortableness you had with Ethan. I seem to recall back-ache, sickness, getting up in the night to pee … and you don't seem to recall it at all."

"Amnesia," she said succinctly. "Brought on by breast-feeding."

His smile grew to a grin. "Is that what does it?" he said, remembering the last time he'd seen Freya doing exactly that. And what had happened afterwards.

"Absolutely. Either that or –" Her face suddenly stilled, her eyes unfocused.

"Frey?" he asked, tightening his grip on her. "What –"

"Ethan," she whispered, then pulled out of his arms, turning to run back towards the dock. "Ethan!" she shouted.

Mal followed, dodging around and through the crowd, seeing a familiar figure up ahead look round.

"Mal?" Jayne asked, confounded at seeing his ex-captain here on Persephone at all, let alone haring through the crowd. "What's –"

Mal didn't answer, just carried on running. He'd picked up on something now, and it wasn't just Freya's distress. Something bad was happening back at his ship. He heard running feet behind him, and glanced back over his shoulder to see Jayne keeping pace with him, then he concentrated all his efforts on getting back to Serenity.

They got back to the ship together, jumping into the cargo bay.

"Hank! Zoe!" Mal shouted as he and Freya ran up the stairs towards their bunk. Jayne sprinted towards the infirmary.

"He should be asleep …" Freya managed to say above the thudding of her heart as she dropped down the ladder. "Oh dear God …" The nursery was empty.

Mal only glanced inside and was up and out of the bunk again in a moment. "Ethan!"

"Mal …" Zoe's voice was barely a whisper from the galley.

He jumped down, seeing his first mate on the floor, leaning against the bulkhead, her hand pressed to her shoulder. Blood was seeping between her fingers.

Mal went down on his knees next to her. "Where's Ethan?"

"I don't know." She winced in pain. "Didn't see them," she said, her voice thready. "Shot me and … Hank went after them."

"Where?"

"Cargo bay."

"Mal!" Jayne shouted from the stairwell next to the engine room.

"Go," Zoe said.

Mal ran out, rounding the corner to find the big mercenary on his heels down next to Hank. "He's out cold. Looks like someone hit him," Jayne said, moving the pilot's head round so Mal could see the ugly wound still bleeding on his scalp. "Bethany up there?" he asked.

For a moment Mal felt guilt flood through him. He was so concerned about his son he hadn't even thought of the little girl. "No."

Jayne's face darkened. "_Qingwa cao de liumang_," he muttered as he got to his feet and hurried down the stairs into the common area, the other man at his heels.

"You check in here," Mal ordered, heading on through to the cargo bay.

Jayne nodded, pulling the chairs out, checking all the little nooks and crannies … A noise from the infirmary caught at him, just on the edge of his hearing. He put his hand on his gun, ready, listening hard.

"Uncle Jayne?"

"Bethany?" He ran into the infirmary, not seeing anyone, then one of the cupboard doors moved. He fell to his knees in front of it, pulling it open. Inside he could see a frightened face. "It's okay, short stub," he said softly, reaching out to her. "Your Uncle Jayne's here now."

"Uncle Jayne," she whispered, taking hold of his hands and letting him pull her into him. She was crying as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. "Bad men, Uncle Jayne."

"It's okay," he repeated, getting to his feet. "Ain't no-one gonna hurt you now." He carried her outside and up the steps into the cargo bay.

Mal was silhouetted against the daylight, his arms wrapped around himself. "Bethany?" he asked, not turning.

"She's okay. Got her here." Jayne crossed the deck to him. "Ethan?"

"He's gone." Mal was watching Freya standing outside, staring into the crowd. "Someone's taken him."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon buttoned the white coat over his clothes and turned to River who was dressed as a nurse. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. Opening the door to the supply closet she peered out. "No-one watching."

They stepped out into the corridor and walked purposefully towards the examination suites. People passed them by, but no-one took any notice of a doctor and nurse who looked like they belonged.

"In here," Simon said at a door marked Fertility Clinic. They slid inside and locked the door behind them. "It shouldn't take long," he added as he headed for the main bank of equipment. "I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is, but … just make sure no-one wants to use this room, okay?"

"Okay." She stayed by the door, watching through the small window.

Simon switched on the machinery and opened his bag, waiting for the computer to boot up. Symbols appeared on the screen, and he began to input information.

River glanced around at him, admiring the efficiency of his movements, the way he did nothing that wasn't needed. He was such a good doctor, could have saved so many lives, but he'd given it all up to save her instead. She felt so grateful to him that she could never fully put it into words. She looked back outside.

He slid the samples he'd brought into the diagnostic unit, putting a memory tab into the slot to collect the results. Choosing the programme he needed, he pressed start. The machinery hummed into life and started to collate.

As he waited he contemplated what might happen as a result of this. If Kaylee was never going to get the second child she wanted, if he had to tell her that he was less than a man …

Suddenly River was at his side, grabbing his arm. "Simon," she said urgently.

"What is it?" he asked, watching the bar that showed the progression of the download.

"They need us."

"Who?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Serenity. Now."

His eyes widened. "Someone's hurt?"

She nodded. "Hurry."

As she spoke the comlink in his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled it free. "Yes?"

"Get your ass back here right now," Jayne's voice unexpectedly filled the room. "They've taken Ethan."

-x-

"Why?" Kaylee asked, holding her daughter close. Ever since Jayne had found her in the infirmary cupboard, the little girl had refused to be left alone, clinging to whoever held her. "Why'd they take him? It ain't like we're wealthy, can pay a ransom or something."

Jethro, standing close to her, shook his head. "I don't know, Kaylee."

"But it don't make no sense." She watched her husband removing the bullet from Zoe's shoulder, dropping it into the kidney bowl at his side, and begin to stitch up the wound. "I mean, if they don't tell us what they want."

Mal didn't answer. He just stood staring into the infirmary, not seeing anything except the empty bed in the nursery upstairs.

Jayne stepped into the common area. "Talked to Badger," he said. "Told him what'd happened. He's looking to see if he can find out anything." He glanced at River who was sitting on the yellow chair, her legs drawn up, staring at him.

"Thanks," Mal said.

"And 'Nara's back. Think she wants to speak to you."

Mal nodded and headed into the cargo bay past him.

"Jayne," River said softly.

He looked over at her. "Ain't the right time, moonbrain," he replied.

"No." She hugged her knees closer.

The ex-Companion was standing in the entrance, watching Freya outside, standing like a statue. "How long has she been like that?" she asked quietly as Mal came up to her.

"Ever since we found out Ethan was gone. She wanted to go out searching for him, but I managed to persuade her that wouldn't do no good. We ain't gonna find him by looking. But I can't make her come in, no matter what I say." He was struggling to keep himself together. "She's trying to find him with her mind, but it's just a fog."

"Jayne said she felt them take Ethan."

"Only there ain't been anything since." He looked into her face. "You think you might know something?"

"Sheydra wasn't there," Inara said. "They weren't expecting her at all. Apparently she's with a client, but they wouldn't tell me who." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Who'd do this, Mal?"

"I ain't got a clue, but when I find out they ain't gonna live to see tomorrow." His blue eyes were cold and his fists were clenched, promising swift and sudden violence.

Inara nodded. "Does Bethany know anything?"

"Just three men. Big. But to a kid like her …"

"They won't hurt him, Mal," Inara said softly. "He's just a baby."

"Then why take him at all?" Mal turned back to watch his wife.

"I don't know."

"They knew where we were going to be, Inara."

"I know."

"Someone told them."

"Yes."

"And it ain't no-one on this ship." He looked back at her, his face serious as death. "That kinda leaves only one person."

"Sheydra."

"Weren't no-one else knew we were gonna be here. No-one else was told." Mal took a deep breath and jerked his head to where the big mercenary still stood in the doorway to the common area. "Jayne, would you …" He stopped, not sure what the answer was going to be.

"What do you need, Mal?" He stepped down into the cargo bay.

"Go with Inara. Find out from the Guild who she's with. And I really don't care how much fuss you have to make to get that information."

Inara nodded, her face pale. "We'll find out."

-x-

"She'll be fine," Simon said, turning to Hank who hadn't left the infirmary throughout the operation and stripping the gloves from his hands. "She'll wake up soon, and you can take her back to your bunk."

"You don't really think she'll go, do you?" the pilot asked, fiddling with the dressing Simon had put on the gouge in his scalp. "Not while Ethan's missing."

"Try. Otherwise she stays here."

"That ain't gonna work either." Hank shook his head, then wished he hadn't. "Not unless you're planning on keeping her knocked out."

"I'm planning on doing my job." Simon turned to the counter and pulled out a suture kit from the drawer. "And you're next."

"I'm fine."

"You've been hurt."

"It's happened before, and I ain't persuaded it won't again. I'm fine, doc."

"Let me be the judge of that." He removed the dressing from Hank's head, easing it away from where it still bled. "They hit you pretty hard."

"You think I care about that?" Hank asked, his voice hard. "Someone's kidnapped Ethan. You think I give a shit about a knock to the head?"

"Hank …"

"What if it'd been your sister got took?" Hank said brutally.

"It was, once," Simon said softly, then nodded. "Come on. Let's get this stitched then we can get back to finding him."

Hank glared at him, then dropped his eyes. "Guess that'd be best."

Simon glanced outside to where his sister was still sitting. "Is Jayne back for good?" he asked quietly.

"Don't know, doc," Hank replied. "But I can't help feeling damn glad he's here right now. Think we're gonna need him."

-x-

Inara stopped outside the Guild House.

"You okay?" Jayne asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "I've never … Except for when the Operative came to Madrassa, I don't think any House has ever been invaded. Not for centuries."

"First time for everything."

"I'm … I'm glad you're here."

Jayne raised his eyebrows. "Kinda figured I'd be 'bout as welcome as a dose of the clap."

Inara ignored the coarseness. "We missed you."

"Hell, if it comes down to it …" He paused. "You know we ain't got time for this."

"No. We have work to do. But we don't want to hurt anyone," Inara said warningly.

"We do what we have to. You think Mal was joking?"

"No." Inara shivered. "No, the problem is I don't think he was at all."

"Good. Come on then." Jayne eased the gun at his thigh. "'Cause I feel like breakin' somethin'."

-x-

"I'm fine," Zoe insisted, pulling her shirt back up over her shoulder, hiding the dressing.

"You need to rest." Simon knew he was speaking, but he was pretty certain no-one was listening.

"Honey, please," Hank said.

"Tell me what's going on." She tried to do the buttons up, but couldn't manage it. "And I'd appreciate some help here."

Hank glared at her, then began to assist.

River unfolded herself from the chair and walked silently up the stairs towards the bridge. No matter how hard she tried, her mind was filled with the torment of the crew, the absolute anguish that was tearing through the captain and his wife, and she couldn't filter it out enough to find Ethan.

Mal was already there, his body ramrod straight, staring out into the light of Persephone. He couldn't watch Freya anymore, couldn't take it that she'd physically pushed him away when he suggested she come inside, that it was better if she waited on board, that … anything other than the accusing look in her eyes.

River slid into the co-pilot's seat.

"Can you feel anything, _mei-mei_?" he asked, not looking at her.

She shook her head. "I'm trying, captain."

"Well, keep on," he said quietly. "I know you're doing your best." Now he glanced down at her and gave her a small smile that almost broke her heart. "Jayne's back. Guess you saw."

"Yes."

"You gonna be okay with that?"

"He's here for Freya."

Mal was surprised. "I conjure you might be right. They always did have a connection." He looked at her. "But are _you _gonna be okay?"

"We'll talk. Later. When Ethan's home."

The shadow dropped back over Mal's face. "Yeah. When he's home." He stared back out into the treasonous sunshine, his guilt at not being able to protect his family crushing down on him.

-x-

It was getting dark as Freya stepped back into the cargo bay, her muscles aching, her fists clenched, her heart shattered into hard, sharp points that cut at her insides. A whimper escaped her throat as saw Jayne's weights, and crossed the floor to them, picking one up and feeling the weight of it in her hand. Then she threw it, with all the power in her arm, hitting the bulkhead with a crash before it fell to the floor. Another followed, then another, until it wasn't enough and she pushed the frame over, the dumbbells rolling around under foot. She put her hands under the bench, upending it, her breath coming shorter now, not from exertion, but from fear and anger. She was panting as she started knocking crates down, starting to scream as she did so until her voice was hoarse.

Mal ran down the stairs from the bridge and caught her in his arms, her back to him. She was fighting, crying, still yelling.

"Shh, shh," he said softly, holding her tightly, feeling tears of his own on his cheeks.

She turned into his body, burying her face in his chest. "I want him back," she said, her voice muffled, but the shaking of her body was almost rattling his ribs.

"We will find him. I promise. If I have to fight the Alliance and all the demons from hell, I'll bring him home." He had to make her believe it.

"Mal," River called from the gangway above. "It's Badger."

"Ain't heard nothing, Mal," Badger said, for once his head uncovered. He could see Freya standing behind her husband, and her pain almost shimmered off the screen. "I got words out, see if anyone else might'a …" He paused. "That ain't right."

"No."

"Takin' a baby … that ain't right."

Mal was surprised. As far as he was concerned, Badger was out for all he could get, accumulating wealth and his petty power as much as possible. That he would consider kidnapping below him … but this was a child. "If you hear anything …" he began, but had to stop.

"Yeah." The little man nodded. "And tell Jayne 'e should stay. Sort it out."

"I don't figure on him going anywhere."

"Nah, be about right." He looked beyond Mal. "Whatever I can do," he said, speaking directly to Freya. "Whatever."

"Thanks," Mal said, switching off the vid as Hank and Zoe stepped quietly onto the bridge.

"Call Dillon," Freya said softly, her voice strained. "He's got connections in places Badger couldn't even begin to imagine."

"You think?" Mal turned to her, pulling her into his body just so he could feel some warmth. Since they'd found Ethan gone, he'd been cold as ice.

"Call him." She jerked away and walked off the bridge.

Mal stared after her, then turned to Hank. "Do it."

-x-

Freya stared into the nursery. This was wrong. Not to have Ethan lying there, his arms waving at her, wanting her to pick him up, hold him close, to have him sleep between her and Mal like he did once in a while … he'd be so cold and lonely, wanting food, company … her.

It was no good. She couldn't just wait. She needed to be out there, looking, no matter what Mal said. Trying to find him. Doing something. Climbing out of the bunk she glanced towards the bridge, seeing her husband with his back to her. As much as she wanted to hold him, to have him tell her everything was going to be okay, she couldn't go to him. Not now.

Hurrying down the stairs she started across the cargo bay when she realised someone was outside, looking in.

"Mrs Reynolds?" It was a young woman, no older than River, wearing what looked like an entire wardrobe of clothes. She was none too clean, either.

"Yes. Who –"

"Got something for you," the woman said. She held out an envelope.

"What is it?"

The woman shrugged. "Don't know. Man came up to me, gave me a handful of coin and told me to bring this to you. Only I had to make sure it was to _you_." She waved the envelope. "Look, I'm just doing what I was told."

Freya took the packet, feeling something small and hard inside. "What did he look like?"

"Just a man." The woman backed off. "Done what I got paid to do. That's all."

Freya watched as she ran off, then stared down at the envelope in her hand. Then, with a sudden tug, she ripped the paper open. A small black recorder dropped into the palm of her hand.

-x-

"Frey? Where are you?" Mal called, leaning into the galley, which was conspicuously empty. He felt a tremor run through him as he turned towards the engine room. "Kaylee, you seen Frey?"

The young mechanic, Bethany still in her arms, wiped her face with her sleeve, not wanting the captain to know she'd been crying again. "No, sir," she said. "Last I saw was when you were talking to Badger." She sniffed. "Could she have gone out? Looking for Ethan?"

"Ethan?" Bethany repeated quietly, hiding her face in her mother's hair.

"I … she'd have said." The tremor was turning to a feeling of dread in his gut. "Can you … help me look for her, will you?"

"Sure thing, Cap'n." She nodded. "Want I should check around outside, too, just in case?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Kaylee hurried down the stairs towards the common area and infirmary.

Mal strode back into the galley, checking the storage locker, the freezer, even behind the counter, but there was no sign. And the feeling of dread had become a lump of ice, growing fast. Serenity wasn't that big … why couldn't he find her? He climbed the steps into the corridor, glancing towards the bridge, but Hank shook his head, a worried look on his face. Quickly he searched the bunks, even venturing into Jayne's, but there was no sign.

His eyes were drawn to the open hatch above their own bunk. But he'd looked there first. No reason to think … He dropped down the ladder, staring into the corners of the room. Of course she wasn't there, but there was something …

Gorram it, her gun was gone. How the hell hadn't he noticed that before? He turned to hurry up the ladder but something else caught his attention.

A small recording device was on the blanket, as if tossed carelessly. Or thrown down in anger. Mal picked it up, having to concentrate to stop his fingers from trembling.

It wasn't Freya's, that he was sure of. The one she used occasionally for notes, things she needed to remember, or if she needed to get Simon to record his permission for them to make love again, that was red, and as he glanced up he could see it was still next to her figurine. This one was an intruder …

He pressed play.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Serra. How nice to see you again. And so soon." If the serving man could have spoken with less sincerity, Inara wasn't quite sure how.

"Miss Velez."

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

The man clasped his hands in front of him as if he were truly sorry. "As I explained before, she is not here, and I am not empowered to tell you of her current whereabouts."

"I'm figuring from all that fancy talk he ain't gonna tell us," Jayne said, moving forward out of the shadows. The serving man took an involuntary pace away.

"It seems so," Inara agreed.

"Well, ain't that dandy." Jayne grinned and picked up a vase. "Hey, this is pretty." He turned it over in his big hands, aware that several young women had stopped to watch him across the atrium.

The serving man paled. "Please be careful with that. It's very valuable."

Jayne looked over at him. "That so?" His hands opened and the vase fell to the marble floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. "Ain't worth nothing now." He took a step closer. "Pretty much like the piece of _gos se_ I'm looking at right now."

Jayne in full-on intimidating mode was too much for the serving man. He turned and ran towards his office, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Jayne …" Inara admonished gently. "That _was_ worth more than Serenity."

"It's just a thing," Jayne said, grinding a fragment of delicate porcelain into powder under his heel. "We're talking Ethan here."

Inara nodded. "Then shall we?" she asked, indicating he should go ahead of her.

He grinned. "You know, for a classy lady you're sure got a good feel for being a crook."

"It must be the company I keep."

Jayne crossed to the door the serving man had rushed through. "Knock, knock," he said, lifting his booted foot.

-x-

Mal climbed into the corridor, looking towards the galley, seeing Zoe and Jethro inside. He strode towards them.

Hank followed, having seen him leave the bunk, something in his hand. "What is it?" he asked, but he was ignored.

As Mal stepped down into the dining area, they both looked up.

"Kaylee said you were looking for Freya. Did you find her?" Zoe asked, her face strained, then stopped. The look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before. Or maybe once, when the angels came … "Sir?"

He held up the device and pressed play.

"_He's alive. For now. You have something we want. Ruskin and Price. One hour."_

"Dear God," Hank breathed.

"_Come alone_," the voice on the recorder said. "_Or you will never see your son again_." There was a moment's silence then a baby cried, interrupted in mid wail as the recording switched off.

Mal gripped the small machine so tightly in his hand that the edges cut into his palm. "Get the mule down," he ordered, his voice low, almost inaudible.

Zoe nodded and ran out of the galley, ignoring the pain in her shoulder even when she almost collided with Simon on the way. "Come on," she said.

"What's going on?" the young doctor asked, following her down into the cargo bay.

"Freya's gone."

"Gone?"

"Looking for Ethan."

"_Cao ni ma_."

"Mal," Hank said, watching his captain stand silently, anger pouring off him as if he were under a waterfall. "She'll be okay. She's Freya."

"It's a trap," Mal muttered. "She knows it's a damn trap and still she walks into it."

"Mal, it said come alone, and she ain't gonna jeopardise Ethan by us all going in like we would."

"We'd have handled it! Together!"

"She's not exactly sane at the moment, Mal," Hank pointed out. "Not being a mother." He shook his head. "She went for Ethan. And you'd've the same."

Mal lifted his head to glare at the pilot, about to let loose with all the rage inside him, then bit it back. "Yeah. You're right. And I figure that's why she didn't tell me."

"She did tell you. She left you the recorder."

Jethro looked from one to the other. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"I think praying would probably be a good idea," Hank said quietly.

"And getting yourself a gun," Mal added unexpectedly. "You're coming with us."

-x-

River watched the mule race off, Hank flying as fast as its engine would allow. She cradled the rifle in her arms, remembering Mal's last words to her.

"Make sure no-one comes on board, albatross," he'd said. "Whoever's behind this is just as likely to be waiting for us to leave. Don't want to have to be rescuing anyone else."

"I'll make sure," she said, nodding solemnly. She didn't add that he wouldn't find her. She knew it was already in his heart.

-x-

The address on the recorder was in the old part of town, a shanty of buildings made up of bits of others, all held together with bailing wire and spit. There wasn't enough room for the mule, so they continued on foot, racing through the alleyways.

A child crying reached them from up ahead, and Mal put on a turn of speed that had him outrunning the others. Suddenly he went down on his knees in the dirt.

"Mal?" Zoe asked, using his given name in her agitation.

"He's alive," Mal said, turning enough so that they could see he had Ethan in his arms. He levered himself to his feet. "Find Freya." Simon reached out to take the boy but Mal turned away from him, holding his son tight.

They fanned out, searching through the twists and turns, but there was no sign. Until Jethro called Mal's name. He hurried to where he was standing, looking down at the drops of blood.

"I … I think it's fresh," the young man said.

Zoe grunted as she spied something in the gloom and went to pick it up. "Freya's gun," she said, holding it out.

Mal took it, cradling the well-worn grip in his hand, trying to feel any heat from it. "Hank," he said quietly. "Get hold of Inara and Jayne. Tell them what's happened. I don't care what they have to do. Just bring that _pofu_ of a Companion to Serenity."

-x-

"It's a private contract," the serving man said, leaning back into his chair, staring at the gun pointing at his head. The door to his domain hung brokenly, and outside a number of young women in bright colours and men in saffron robes were congregated. "The Authorities will be here soon," he added, a trifle belligerently. "Someone will have called them."

"Then we don't wanna waste time," Jayne said. "'Sides, that don't bode too well for you."

Inara put her hand on the big man's arm, restraining him. "Who with?" she asked. "Who is the contract with?"

The man shook his head, clamping his mouth shut.

The com link on Jayne's belt buzzed. "You mind?" he asked, not letting go of the serving man's shirt. "Kinda got my hands full."

Inara unhooked the small device. "Yes?"

"You got her?" Hank asked without preamble.

"Nearly. We're -"

"Mal wants her here. Soon as you can."

"Hank?" Inara felt the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Freya's gone."

"Frey?" Jayne said, his eyes not leaving the serving man's terrified face.

"What? How?" Inara asked into the com.

"Went after Ethan. We think she's been snatched."

"Oh no …"

"Mal wants … just get her here." The pilot signed off.

Jayne glanced over his shoulder at Inara, who shook her head slightly. "Shiny," the big mercenary said through clenched teeth. "Then we can get back to the point." He turned to look at the man in his grasp. "Who's this contract with?"

"I don't know!" The man almost screamed out the words.

"How about if I shoot ya? Maybe in the leg. Somewhere it ain't gonna kill ya straightaway." He flicked the safety off his gun. "Be mighty painful. Least until the next one goes in." He ran the gun up and down the man's body, as if trying to decide.

Inara shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure he's going to be co-operative." She looked at the man. "Aren't you?"

He nodded, looking like one of those Geisha dolls with a loose head. "I am. I do. But I don't know who it's with. Please, I don't know."

"Who does?" Jayne asked, pressing the barrel of his gun into his forehead. "You know, I ain't in the mood for games. You got about ten seconds before I start doing what my gut's tellin' me to do, and you ain't gonna like it."

"He means it," Inara said. "And I won't be able to stop him. So perhaps we should try a different question. Much simpler. Where's Sheydra Velez?"

The serving man swallowed, but his eyes darted to a door hidden in the shadows.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to get the feeling she's here," Jayne said.

"No!" the man protested. "She's not!"

Jayne glared at him, then, with a speed that belied his size, he was at the door, slamming it back against the wall. He reached inside and dragged a woman from the room beyond.

"Inara!" Sheydra shouted. "Thank heavens! I thought it was someone coming to rob the House!"

Inara gazed at her erstwhile friend, her face openly hostile. "Jayne, bring her."

The big man grinned evilly. "Wasn't gonna leave her." He gripped the Companion's arm until she grimaced in pain. "You got an appointment," he said quietly.

-x-

"He's okay, Mal," Simon said, wrapping Ethan back up in the blanket. "Just cold and hungry."

"Why ain't he crying?" Mal asked, taking his son again.

"He knows something's wrong," River said from the doorway. "That his mother is missing."

Mal turned to her. "Anything?"

"No." River was upset. "I don't think she's here anymore."

His heart stopped. "Not … here?"

"Off-world."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Keep trying, albatross. You might be the only hope we got of finding her."

"Please don't rely on me," she said, shaking a little. "I can't …"

Simon stepped forward. "_Mei-mei_, can you take Ethan into Bethany's room? Get him some milk? The captain and I have to talk."

River nodded, sniffing. She reached out and took the baby from him, singing softly to him as she carried him away towards the guest quarters.

"Doc –"

"She's trying, Mal. It's just as hard for her as for everyone else."

Mal glared at him. "It ain't _your_ wife who's been taken, doctor."

"No. But she's _our_ friend."

Serenity vibrated. "Shuttle's back," Mal said, turning and walking out of the infirmary. "Maybe now we can get this dealt with."

-x-

"Any problems?" Mal asked as he ducked inside the shuttle's door.

"Nope," Jayne said, leaning on the bulkhead by the small bridge. "We left before the Feds got there."

"Any chance they ID'd you?"

Jayne shrugged. "Probably. I ain't exactly difficult to miss, and Inara –"

Mal turned to the doorway where most of his crew were waiting. "Hank, get us into the air. Not too far, but enough that they won't find us."

"Mal." He hurried away.

The captain closed the door firmly. "Don't need no witnesses for this," he said softly, turning to the woman cowering on the bed.

"You'll be prosecuted for this!" Sheydra promised. "Kidnapping is a capital offence!"

"That it is," Mal said, sitting down on the edge of the counterpane. "So's aiding and abetting, if my memory serves me right."

"Aiding and … I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really." Mal leaned over. "Then it seems like we got the wrong person." He looked up Inara and Jayne, sounding almost sincerely apologetic. "We got the wrong person here."

"Shucks," Jayne said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"So you don't know who came on board my boat. Shot a member of my crew." His voice dropped ten degrees in warmth as they felt Serenity take off.

Sheydra's face blanched. "Your … no, I don't know. I don't know anything!"

"That is something of a pity." Mal stood up. "'Cause if you did, it'd be the only thing stopping me turning you over to Jayne." He looked at the big man. "She's all yours."

The Companion panicked. "Inara, please, tell him not to do this!"

Inara looked at her. "Why?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You told someone where we were, Sheydra. Where Serenity was. And they took Ethan."

"My son," Mal said softly, still gazing at her, his face expressionless, and far more terrifying than if he'd been ranting at her. "And now they've got Freya. My wife."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I guess we'll soon find out if you're telling the truth." He remembered another time when he'd told a prisoner that he'd given someone the job of finding out information, and the restriction he'd added quietly of only threatening. "Jayne."

The big man drew his knife slowly, his eyes not leaving the woman in front of him. "Ya ain't gonna tell me just to scare her?" he asked.

"No."

"Mal …" Inara said, afraid of him in that moment.

Sheydra scuttled back on the bed, staring at the light glinting from the blade. "Inara, if you let them do this you'll never find your son!" she shrieked.

"_My_ …" Inara stared at her, then looked at Mal. "My son's dead," she said quietly.

"No, he's not." Sheydra pushed a lock of hair from her cheek, feeling the perspiration on her skin. "I know where he is."

"My son was still-born," Inara repeated. "You're lying."

"Don't you think I'd come up with something more believable if I was?" She looked back at the knife in Jayne's hand. "Please, don't let him hurt me."

Mal stood, looking from one woman to the other. Then he strode to the door, throwing it open. "River, get in here."

The psychic slid inside. "Yes, captain."

"You tell me. Is she lying or not?"

River gazed at the woman on the bed, her face fearful, her clothes and hair disarranged. The psychic put her head on one side.

"What … what are you doing?" Sheydra demanded. Then her brows drew together. "You're …"

"She's trying to sidetrack me," River said quietly. "The uppermost thought in her mind is Inara's child. But nothing of Ethan."

"Is he … is my son …" Inara began.

"No," Mal said firmly. "This first."

Inara nodded slowly, holding her own distress in check.

River stood a moment longer, then a look almost like admiration crossed her features. "She doesn't know where Freya is," the young psychic confirmed. "But she's trying to keep me out, to hide something else." She looked into Mal's blue eyes, now as hard as ice. "She knows a secret."

"Knows what, albatross?" he asked, using his pet name for her without thinking.

River didn't even look at Sheydra. "She's good. A latent psychic. Building walls. But I can knock them down." She paused. "If you want me to."

"Do it."

River glanced at Jethro just outside the door, then stood still, her hair hanging over her face, and Sheydra cried out, her hands pressed to her temples.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Please, stop!"

"Not until you tell me," the girl said quietly.

"River …" Inara began, stepping forward, but Jayne pulled her back.

"You ain't gonna," he said, his voice only a murmur. Inara stared at him then looked back at Sheydra, her face contorted, wet patches marring her dress.

There was silence in the small shuttle apart from Sheydra's breathing and occasional moans.

"Mal –" Jethro began.

"Stay out of this, Preacher."

Then … "Wing," River said quietly.

Mal looked up sharply. "Atherton Wing's dead."

"No. Not Atherton. Xavier." She glared at the other woman. "She's remembering a man called Xavier."

"Atherton's father?" Inara asked, remembering all the stories she'd heard about him.

"In her bed. In her. Telling her he would take his revenge on you. Whispering it as he –"

Sheydra surprised them all by jumping to her feet and slapping the girl across the mouth.

River didn't move, not even to wipe the small trickle of blood that seeped from her lip. "She told him where Inara would be. And by definition Serenity."

"Where's Freya?" Mal asked, grabbing the woman by the arms, turning her to look at him, anger radiating from him. "Where's my wife?"

"I don't know!"

"She doesn't," River confirmed, looking from one to the other, then took a sharp breath. She stared down at her hands, but they seemed normal.

"River?" Jayne asked, seeing the girl go so white he thought she was going to faint.

"I have to …" She backed up, pushing past Jethro in the doorway, almost falling over the sill as she turned and ran.

-x-

The crack of her finger breaking was loud, and for a moment the shock was greater than the pain. Then it hit, and she opened her mouth to scream, only to bite it back.

"Do you know why you're here?" the man in front of her asked.

She looked into his face, somehow familiar, although she was sure she'd never seen him before. "My son is safe," she ground out. "That's all that matters."

"I don't hurt children," the man said as if he were repulsed by the thought. "I'm not a monster."

"No?" Freya felt one of the thugs behind her take hold of her middle finger, jarring the broken one so it felt like it was on fire. "Then why are you –" She stopped, her eyes going wide as he snapped the bone.

"You can scream," the man in front said. "No-one can hear you. And there's going to be no grand rescue." He motioned to his men to stop. "You won't leave this room, Mrs Reynolds. Not alive." He turned to leave.

"But … but what do you want?" Freya asked, trying to breathe.

"Nothing." His words were almost as shocking as the pain. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then why?"

He looked at her, his face calm, expressionless. "My name is Xavier Wing. Your husband killed my son. And when he finds your body, what's been done to it, he will know how it feels." He turned and left the room, the door closing solidly behind him.

He wasn't even going to watch. What they were doing, what they were going to do, wasn't part of it, Freya realised, a cold chill radiating from her heart and fighting the burning in her hand. He wasn't going to watch because it wasn't important, just that it happened. And that meant that there was no chance of reprieve, of compassion … of survival. As they broke her ring finger, the two gold bands still on it, she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

River was in the corner of shuttle two, hunched up, her knees drawn as tightly into her chest as she could manage.

"_Mei-mei_?" Inara hurried inside and knelt next to her.

"Pain," the young psychic said. "So much pain."

"Who, River?"

"Freya." She looked up and Inara was shocked. Sweat soaked the girl's hair, and her face was white as she trembled. "She's trying not to scream, but I can hear her." She tapped her temple. "In here."

Mal stood in the doorway. "What the hell's going on?" he demanded, then saw River. "What is it?"

"Freya … they're hurting her … hurting …" She was panting so hard, trying to breathe, trying to block the sensations of bones breaking, of flesh parting …

"Where is she?" he managed to ask. "Do you know where she is?"

"No …"

Inara tried to hold her. "River, you have to –"

"Can't see. Only pain. Only –" She stiffened, then moaned, clutching tightly at her body.

Jethro stepped into the shuttle. "River?"

"No," River grunted, her whole body jerking, and she screamed. "No!"

"Dear God …" Jethro leaned forward. "What's happening?"

"She's … she's linked to Freya psychically." Inara glanced up at him. "She can't let go."

River groaned, hardly able to think.

Mal swallowed. "What … what are they doing?" he asked. "What are they doing to my wife?"

River shook her head, trembling violently, then sprang to her feet and ran out of the shuttle, the others following as fast as they could. But the girl was quicker. She passed Jayne and her brother on the catwalk, just running, trying to get away from the pain, trying to hide from the torture …

"River!" Simon shouted, chasing her into the infirmary.

She was on the floor, pulling drawers out, her hands scrabbling amongst the contents, trying to find something to make it stop. Her brother grabbed for her and she kicked him away, but that gave Jayne the chance to take hold of her, pinning her arms, holding her close.

"Better do something, doc," he said, fighting to keep her down.

"No!" she screamed, squirming, desperate to get away …

Simon reached out and picked up one of the hypos, reaching in past her flailing legs to get it against her neck, even as Mal shouted, "No, doc! Don't!"

But it was too late as he plunged it home, the contents entering her bloodstream in a rush. She turned agonised eyes on her brother.

"Whitefall," she said quietly before collapsing in Jayne's arms.

-x-

"Patience'll know if there's been anyone landing," Hank said. "But she's not gonna tell us."

"Then we pay." Mal's voice was unyielding.

"Sir, we don't know if that's where they've taken Freya," Zoe said.

"You got a better place to look?" Mal turned on his first mate. "Any place at all?"

She stood her ground. "No sir."

They glared at each other until Hank said, "So you want me to change course."

Mal grunted. "And wave Patience. Tell her … everything."

"She'll hold us to ransom."

"If it takes me selling Serenity I'll do it. _Whatever_ it takes."

"It's a day, Mal. Even at full burn." Hank was already inputting the code, turning Serenity to the right direction even as he spoke.

"Just do it," Zoe said quietly.

"We're going," he responded. "Just saying, if we're not sure –" He stopped as she put her hand warningly on his shoulder.

"And call Dillon. Tell him we know who took Freya," Mal said. "Tell him to find Wing." He strode off the bridge towards the infirmary.

-x-

She couldn't feel any more, not the individual bones breaking, or the other damage being done, the violations. Her brain had blurred it all into one ball of agony, where every part of her was crying out equally. And she couldn't stop them. She'd tried begging, pleading, but they were methodical, uncaring, just going about their job while she writhed and screamed.

Until there was no more breath for screams.

Until the darkness that sat on the edge of her vision crowded in.

Until she managed to say one word through the blood in her mouth. "Mal."

Until everything stopped.

-x-

Mal looked down at the sleeping girl, still twitching but, for her sake, thankfully unconscious. What she'd said, what she was picking up … He tried to hold it back, the rage and despair.

"It could have been poison," Simon said fretfully, watching his sister. "Those hypos contain all kinds of -"

Inara, standing by the medbed and holding River's hand, interrupted. "I don't think she cared. It was too much –" She stopped, glancing at Mal.

"It's okay, 'Nara. Nothing you can say is gonna make what I see in my head any the less."

"She might be wrong. Maybe it wasn't –"

"They've hurt my wife. Somehow, they've hurt her so bad that she …" He was holding it together, but only just.

"We'll find her." Simon put his hand on Mal's arm.

"That we will. Then we'll find Wing. And he's going to die."

"There's not one on board who'd disagree. And most would gladly do it for you. How he can justify -""

"Simon," Inara said urgently, getting his attention.

The young doctor turned back to the medbed where his sister now lay silent, unmoving. He checked her vitals. "She's asleep. Resting normally. No sign of …" He looked up at Mal. "It doesn't mean anything," he said quickly. "Maybe it's just that the link's broken, maybe –"

Mal didn't answer, just dug his nails into the palms of his hands until he felt the blood dripping from between his fingers.

Outside in the common area, Jethro had his bible in his hands, his lips moving silently as he did the only thing he could to help - he prayed.

-x-

"Mind if I set a spell?" Jayne asked, stepping onto the bridge.

Hank looked around and smiled briefly. "Sure." He glanced behind the big man. "Don't feel like being with everyone else?"

"Mal's talking to the doc and Inara, little Kaylee's got Bethany and Ethan in the engine room with her, and Zoe's watching that _pofu_."

"And Jethro?"

"He ain't moved from outside the infirmary since River passed out." He sat down in the co-pilot's chair, lifting one large foot to perch it on the console's edge. "Sure seems devoted to her." He looked surprised.

"They seem to be doing okay. Taking it slow." Hank looked across. "You shiny with that?"

"Nothing to do with me." Jayne leaned back and gazed out at the stars.

"So, Freya said you were working for Badger."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So … what?"

"Oh, come on, Jayne. Badger? You hate that guy!"

Jayne shrugged. "Kinda didn't have much in the way of options." He glanced at the pilot, noting that his grey eyes were honestly curious, his brown hair even more untidy from the dressing across his scalp. "Got me a lift all right from one of those other boats, but that only got me to St Albans. Damn, but that was cold."

"Wouldn't they let you stay on board?" Hank asked, his streak of mischievousness playing up. "Didn't even your winning personality convince them you'd be a welcome addition to the crew?"

"Yeah, sure, they were beggin' me not to go," Jayne said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Nah, they were puttin' in for a major overhaul, take weeks. Seems like their engineer weren't so hot as they'd thought."

"Oh. So it was the Humble," Hank said knowingly, then smiled at Jayne's baffled look.

"How'd you -"

"Kaylee mentioned Gertlser engines."

Jayne nodded. "Yeah, guess she'd know. Blew out the main atmo feed first day out. We were limpin' on auxiliary all the way."

"So you wound up on St Albans."

"Yeah. What a dump."

"Can't rightly say I've ever been there."

"Don't. It's a place people're always trying to leave. Or coming back to be buried."

Hank didn't comment on the odd tone of Jayne's voice. Instead he said, "So you were stuck?"

"For nearly a week. Not that I recall that much of it, seeing as I was drowning my sorrows at the bar. Weren't nothing else to do."

"What happened?"

"Guess I was lucky. A freighter put in to drop off some supplies 'n' I managed to charm my way on board. Worked my passage to Persephone, humping boxes from one side of the bay to the other."

"And you didn't consider staying."

"Nah. Surprised we got as far as Persephone, to tell the God's honest truth." He looked at the pilot. "You know, I'm beginning to think we've got a wonder in Kaylee. Seems to me most boats're just a hair's breadth from falling out the sky."

"You've only just noticed?"

"Anyways, soon as we landed I was gone. Headed for the nearest whorehouse."

"Proving you were still alive?"

"Something like that. Only …" He stopped.

Hank stared. The big man actually seemed to be coming over all embarrassed. "What?" he prompted.

"There was a fight. In the house. Some guys were making trouble, and I … well, the girl I was with was screamin' and I …"

"Had to play the hero?"

Jayne shrugged. "Barged in, started knocking heads together. 'Til the Feds came."

"You telling me you got arrested."

"Marched outta there stark naked."

Hank's lips twitched, trying hard _not_ to actually envision the scene. "So you got banged up."

"Yeah. So I'm sitting there coolin' my heels - and pretty much the rest of me too - when who comes strolling in but Badger. Seems some of the other guys were his, and he'd come to bail 'em out." He grimaced. "Saw me and laughed that hat of his off his fat head, thought it was so hilarious. Anyways, after he'd recovered he asked where Mal was, and I told him we'd parted company. Didn't say why, a'course."

"Course not."

"So he's looking me up and down and says he could use a good man. Offers me a job." Jayne scratched his beard. "And as much as I wanted to tell him where to get off, I didn't figure I had much of a choice. Particularly as how I had no coin on me to make bail, being naked 'n'all."

"No, I can see that."

"'N' it don't really matter who I work for … it's all the same."

"But Jayne … Badger?" There was a faint look of disgust on Hank's face.

"I know. Ain't just scrapin' the bottom of the barrel so much as diggin' through the wood."

"Did you … get all the benefits?"

"Nah." Jayne grinned suddenly. "Guess I was onto something good here."

Hank laughed. "Guess maybe you were."

"Nice to know people can have a good time while my wife's missing," Mal said quietly from the door.

Hank flushed bright red as Jayne turned to look at the captain. "It ain't like that, Mal. You know it. There's nothing we can do 'til we get to Whitefall."

Mal glared at him. "So you think that means you can -"

"Sir, we all know how you feel," Zoe said from behind him.

"You know? _You_ know?" Mal turned on her. "You have no idea how I feel!"

She didn't move, just spoke calmly. "Freya may still be alive, sir. But I lost a husband. So I think I may have an idea how you feel. Sir."

Jayne stood up. "You think we don't care, Mal?" he asked, his thumbs hooked into his belt. "'Bout Frey? Just 'cause she's your wife don't make her any the less our friend. And you ain't the only one wants to see her home." He pushed past the captain and strode off the bridge.

"He ain't wrong," Hank agreed softly.

Mal was still staring at Zoe, then something seemed to snap inside him and he crumpled slightly. "No. I suppose he ain't." His eyes closed as he said, "Sorry, Zoe."

"No need to apologise," his first mate said, exchanging a glance with Hank. "You know Jayne's always had a soft spot for Freya. That's why he let her know where he was, what he was doing."

Mal opened his eyes again in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes sir. Freya told me."

"She never said …"

"She probably doesn't tell you everything."

"You can chastise her when we get her home," Hank added.

"Home. Yeah." Mal turned to his pilot. "Try Patience again."

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this?" Simon asked, entering the dining area, Jayne, Inara and Jethro following, all attracted by the smell of cooking.

"Food," Kaylee said. "Gotta eat. Keep our strength up." She picked up a dish of pasta. "Inara."

The other woman looked at her, an understanding passing between them, and the ex-Companion nodded. "Of course," she said, taking the plate.

"Momma?" Bethany tugged at Kaylee's leg.

"Yes, honey?"

"Want to help."

Kaylee looked at her daughter, then reached down and swung her up into her arms. "I know you do, baby." She sniffed.

"Don't cry," the little girl said, putting a small hand on her mother's cheek.

Kaylee looked into the concerned face, with Simon's eyes and her own mouth. She managed a smile. "I'm okay, sweetie," she said. "Just a little tired."

"Bed time," Bethany said. "Story."

Kaylee swallowed. "Soon, sweetie."

Simon crossed to them. "Honey, come sit at the table," he said softly, holding out his arms for his daughter.

"'Kay, daddy." Bethany hugged him tightly, letting him carry her to the high chair and settle her in before going back to his wife.

"We'll find her, won't we?" Kaylee whispered.

"Mal won't stop until he finds her."

"I'm scared, Simon."

He looked at her and she saw her own fears reflected in his eyes. "Me too."

"We'd better eat," Jayne said, sitting down in his old place. "Don't wanna let good food go to waste."

Simon turned, about to say something about certain things never changing, but stopped. There was an awareness about the big man, an understanding that was new. Different. "Jayne's right," he said at last. "We need to eat." He sat down next to his daughter.

Zoe stepped down into the galley, surprised at the almost homely scene in front of her. "Kaylee?" she asked.

"Just making sure everyone's fed," the mechanic said. "Got a plate here for Hank, and one for the Cap too."

"Hank will be grateful, but I doubt Mal will eat." Zoe glanced towards the bridge. "He hasn't moved since we got word from Patience."

"What did the old lady say?" Jayne asked, tearing a hunk of bread into small pieces.

"She's looking into it. Getting back to us."

"How much is she wanting? 'Cause I got some saved -"

"Nothing."

"What?"

Even Kaylee was amazed. "I thought -"

"So did we all. Guess people can surprise you."

"There's good in everyone," Jethro said, then wished he hadn't spoken at the look Jayne gave him.

"Ain't none in the _hwoon-dahn_ that took Frey," the big man pointed out.

"I'd better get these plates to the bridge," Kaylee said quickly, picking them up.

"I'll take them," Zoe offered.

"No. You're still … you can't carry them both. I'll do it." Kaylee hurried out of the galley.

"Who is Patience?" Jethro asked. "I keep hearing her name, but -"

"She owns most of Whitefall," Zoe said. "We've had run-ins with her before, and most of the time people've ended up hurt. But if River's right, and Freya's on that moon, she'll know."

"Uncle Jayne?" Bethany said softly. "Auntie Frey coming home?"

He looked round at her, sitting in her chair, her face so serious. "Sure she is, squirt. Auntie Frey's coming right home."

"Good," she said, trying to smile. "Ethan's unhappy."

"He needs his momma," River said from the doorway.

"_Mei-mei_," Simon said, crossing the room and putting his arms around her. "I thought you were asleep."

"Too much sleeping," she said quietly, letting him lead her to a chair. "Want to wake up now."

Jethro put his hand on hers, and Jayne felt a stab of jealousy. He reached out and grabbed the serving spoon, dumping food onto his plate and standing up. "Guess I'll go eat in the cargo bay," he said, heading for the door.

"You don't have to," Simon said.

"Yeah. I think I do." He disappeared.

River gripped Jethro's hand.

-x-

Jayne was picking up his weights from where Freya had thrown them. Although by rights they probably weren't his any longer. Never even considered taking them with him, so maybe they were classed as salvage and belonged to Mal now. Not that it mattered – weren't like he had anywhere to taken them to.

One of them was damaged, the end coming loose from the shaft. _Diyu_ but Freya had an arm on her. He put it to one side, making a mental note to fix it, if he was around long enough.

"Someone dropped off your guns," River said from the doorway to the common area.

"Yeah, I saw," Jayne responded, not looking up. "Called a friend when we were on our way to the Guild House. Figured I might be needing them." He righted the bench. "You okay?"

She nodded, even though he wasn't facing her. "I can't … there's nothing there now."

Jayne glanced at her sharply. "You saying Freya's –"

"I don't know."

"But you think you do."

"I mustn't say. I can't stop the captain from hoping."

"Shit."

"Are you going to put them back?"

"What?"

"Your guns."

"They're okay in the bag."

"You could put them back in your bunk."

"Ain't mine."

"But you're home."

He finished racking the weights and finally turned to look at her. "I'm here for Freya. As long as she needs me. No more."

"Oh."

"What, you thought I came back for you?"

"No. I just hoped you might have been thinking about me."

"Been too busy. Working."

"Freya said … she said you were working for Badger."

"And if I am?"

"Badger?"

Jayne almost smiled. "Hell, girl, a man's gotta eat. And a job's a job, it don't matter who for."

"But –"

"I'm a hired gun. A merc. Ain't never had any delusions 'bout that. What you see is what you get. There ain't no great depths to me, River. I kill people. Or do heavy lifting. All I'm good for."

"No, that's not true."

"You've made me up to be some kind of knight in shinin' armour, ain't you? Well, I'm not. I'm a man. With a man's needs. 'S'all there is to it." He turned away, away from the dark eyes that bored into his back.

"We're friends," she said softly.

"I don't know what we are, River," he replied, wiping the sweat from his hands on his pants. "I used to think, maybe … but then he came on board and I realised I was standing on quicksand. Had no choice but to move, or I'd be dragged to the bottom."

"I would have saved you."

"Don't, moonbrain. You've only got eyes for Jethro." He sat down on the bench, facing away from her.

"We haven't had sex yet," she said, stepping down into the bay and wafting around to stand in front of him, forcing him to see her.

"Don't need to know that."

"He wants to, but he's afraid."

"Of what? That you'll take a butcher's knife to him in his sleep?"

"Maybe." She sat down on the floor in front of him, her legs crossed. "Or that what he feels for me is only compassion."

"Is it?"

"No."

He glared at her. "Do you love him?" He had to know.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and held it for a long time. "'Kay," he said finally and stood up. "You'd best get some sleep."

"Slept so long …"

"Well, it'll be a few hours yet before we reach Whitefall. I'll bunk down here. Done it in worse places." He went to pass her but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave. When this is all over, don't leave."

"Why?" He looked down at her, the paleness of her face accentuated by the shadows under her eyes. "You want two men fighting over you, is that it? Well it ain't gonna happen, 'cause I don't reckon the Preacher knows how and I ain't got the inclination." He removed her hand gently but firmly. "I'm here to get the _ga ni niang_ that did this. To get Freya back, is all. Then I'm gone."

"You don't have to. We all want you to stay."

"Don't really matter what you want, moonbrain. It's what I choose."

She pushed herself to her feet. "Yes. I know." She moved towards the door, only pausing when he spoke again.

"Freya … is she … she _is_ still alive, ain't she?"

River wished she could lie but chose not to. "I don't know. Whatever they were doing is finished. I can't feel her any longer."

"If she's -"

"We all have to pray."

"Least we got a Preacher on board to do that," Jayne said, pulling a blanket from the cage to spread on the bay floor.

She watched him lay down, putting his head on his gun bag like it was the finest feather pillow, then wandered sadly towards her room.

Inara was waiting for her outside. "River …"

"You want to know what Sheydra knows." The girl walked past her into her quarters and sat down on the bed.

"I know I should be thinking about Freya, and I am, but …" Inara joined her, taking River's hand in hers. "I thought he was dead. If Sheydra knows something different, I have to … what did you see?"

River looked at the ex-Companion and sighed. "She doesn't know much. Just a page she saw, on Guild notepaper." She closed her eyes and read from the back of her brain. "_'Inara Serra was informed by the Guild that her child had been still-born. This was not the case. He was placed with a family to be brought up as their own. Any further information is, of course, confidential and is not covered by this agreement.'_"

"Agreement?"

River opened her eyes. "I don't know what it means. Sheydra doesn't either."

"I see." Inara looked down at their joined hands. "Do you think it's true?"

"The paper had the Guild seal on it. Dark red wax."

"Then he's alive."

"Perhaps." At Inara's sharp look she went on, "I'm sorry. I'm too tired to be polite. And I want Freya home."

"So do we all." Inara glanced up towards the bridge. "All of us."

"I know."

Inara stood up, straightening her dress. "Thank you."

"Inara …"

"What, _mei-mei_?"

"Don't do anything. Not yet."

Inara looked at her. "I won't. Not until Freya's back." River nodded. "Now try and get some sleep." She gave a small smile and headed back towards her shuttle.

River lay down, gazing into the darkness above her bed. Despite what she said to Jayne, and the desperate need to believe Freya was still alive coming from the bridge, she was afraid they were going to be too late. That it was already too late to save her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Mal?" Zoe asked, coming up behind Hank with a mug of coffee.

"I told him to go and lie down."

"And he didn't kill you?

"I think he considered it. But I said he was making me nervous and that Ethan needed his father." He took the coffee and sipped it. "You are a lifesaver."

She stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "You okay?" she asked. "Perhaps you should take a rest too."

"I'll sleep when Frey's home."

Her hands tightened. "You know she's probably dead."

Hank put the mug down and turned to look at the woman he loved. "Do you really think that?" he asked.

"I've heard of Xavier Wing. Rich and powerful. One of those men who think they can do what they like. And they pretty much can. And Mal did kill his son."

"He'd poisoned Inara!"

"You think that means anything to Wing?"

Hank got up from the chair, pacing. "Then if it's an eye for an eye … why give Ethan back?"

"It kinda wracks up the pain. Take _his_ son. Give him back but take Freya. His wife."

"But why not kill Mal instead? Why do this?"

"It makes it worse. If Mal dies then it's over. But if he lives, knowing what's happened …"

"The man's insane."

"Oh, I agree with you there." She sighed. "And men like that can do anything."

Hank stopped and stared at her. "How can you know this? How can you even begin to imagine -"

She put her hands on his arms. "I've seen men who you'd think were the gentlest souls imaginable kill without even thinking. Pump bullets into a body until there was nothing but torn flesh left then go and eat. I know what people are capable of."

"But to know what he's thinking -"

"I don't." She stepped closer to him. "If I did maybe we could have got to Freya before …"

"You think she's dead."

"With what River was picking up, I can't see what else it could be."

"But Mal …"

"Has to believe."

"Zoe …"

She took him into her arms and held him close, just sharing the warmth.

The vid buzzed and Hank immediately let her go, sliding back into his seat. "It's Patience. Better get Mal."

"I'm here," said the man himself, his face pale as he stepped onto the bridge. He'd heard most of what they'd been saying, and it had eaten into him. "Put her on the screen."

"Sir …" Zoe began, but he waved her down.

"Let me talk to Patience."

Hank nodded and the vid sprang to life.

"Malcolm," the old lady said, her frizzled grey hair standing out around her head like a halo.

"Patience."

"Said I'd get back to you if I heard anything."

"And?"

"Much as I ain't hating the idea of seeing you bleed, this is …" She paused. "'Specially since I'd one day like the pleasure of making it happen again myself."

"I'll bear that in mind," Mal said, then leaned forward, his grip tight on the console. "Patience, what've you got?"

She understood. "Heard tell of a fancy ship stopping half a day back about a century outside'a town. I'm uploading the co-ordinates now. Only here about an hour, then it was gone again. But as there ain't nothing in that vicinity but scrub and snakes, there's no reason for a ship to land at all."

"Thanks, Patience."

"So you owe me. And when you find her, tell her from me … well …" She stopped, aware she'd just been about to show some emotion. "You need any men? My boys'd be keen to help."

"No, we got this. But thanks."

"You remember that next time I shoot yah. _Dong mah_?" She broke the connection.

"How long?" Mal asked.

"An hour."

"Floor it."

"Fast as we can."

-x-

The Firefly had barely landed before the cargo bay doors opened and her crew hurried out.

"River?" Mal asked, looking at the young psychic.

"I … nothing." She shook her head, her hair moving in the slight breeze.

Mal's face tightened. "Then we search." He looked around. "Zoe, you and the doc go west. Jethro and River east. Kaylee and Inara south. Me and Jayne'll take the north."

"What about me?" Hank asked.

"Stay put. Make sure we ain't gonna be disturbed."

"Mal -"

"Just do it!" Without another word he strode off, Jayne a pace behind.

"Come on," Zoe said, tapping the doctor gently on the arm.

"Was she sure about this?" Simon asked as they strode towards a rocky outcrop.

"Only place she'd heard a ship'd landed," the first mate said.

"How long ago?"

"Half a day."

"That's …"

"Yes."

"What happens if we don't find her?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know," Inara admitted.

"But the Cap'll …"

"Yes."

"You really can't feel anything?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing," River replied unhappily. "It's just …" She stopped.

"What is it?"

Suddenly Jayne stopped. "Mal," he said softly, pointing up into the sky ahead. Buzzards were circling.

Mal began to run, his coat flapping around him, hearing the big mercenary shout for the others. As he rounded a boulder he skidded to a halt and stared down at something on the ground.

A tarpaulin, wrapped around … something.

He felt Simon and Zoe stop beside him, but he couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes off the heavy green cotton, couldn't bring himself to look, to have his life ended here under the high sun.

Simon moved slowly past him and leaned over, pulling one corner away to reveal what lay inside. "_Run-tse duh fuo-tsoo_," he whispered.

It was a travesty. She looked like she was asleep, one hand resting on her breast. But that hand was blackened, swollen, her face bruised and bloody. At least her eyes were closed, not staring at them accusingly.

"It's not her," Mal whispered, going down onto his knees next to the body. "It can't be her."

"Mal …" Simon took hold of his shoulders, trying to pull him back.

"Let go." Serenity's captain spoke with such quiet venom that Simon took a step away. He glanced at Zoe.

"Sir," she began, her own pain showing on her face. "You have to let us –"

Mal ignored her, reaching out to barely touch Freya's face, his hand beginning to tremble. "She's warm," he breathed.

"The sun …" Simon said, wanting to help, wanting to say something that would make a difference, make it stop hurting, but there was nothing. "Mal, we have to … to get her back to Serenity."

"Take her home," came the faint words as Mal stared at the woman he loved, who meant everything to him.

Running footsteps behind had Zoe turning as Kaylee, River, Inara and Jethro rushed up.

"River said you'd found –" Kaylee began as Zoe put out her arm to stop them, but the young mechanic pulled up of her own accord. "Oh, my God," she said, covering her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.

"Go back," the first mate ordered. "Tell Hank to bring the stretcher."

"Cap'n?" the mechanic said, staring at the sight in front of her. "Cap'n?"

"Kaylee," Zoe said firmly. "Please."

The young woman looked up, tears running freely down her cheeks. "Why?" she asked. "Why'd they do this?"

"I don't know," Zoe admitted. "We'll find out." She pushed her gently. "Go. Get Hank."

Kaylee nodded and walked away, backwards at first, then turning to run towards the Firefly. Jethro was muttering, a prayer for the lost, his hands pressed together as tightly as his eyes were closed.

River stood still, gazing at the still form on the ground. Now she said, "Why doesn't she get up?"

Simon glanced sharply at her. "River," he said quickly, appalled at her insensitivity.

"She should get up. Come home."

"River …" Inara's voice broke.

"Get her out of here," Mal said, dark, violent.

Simon turned to his sister, putting his hands on her shoulders. "River, go back. You can't do anything. Freya's … Freya's dead."


	8. Chapter 8

River stood still, gazing at the still form on the ground. Now she said, "Why doesn't she get up?"

Simon glanced sharply at her. "River," he said quickly, appalled at her insensitivity.

"She should get up. Come home."

"River …" Inara's voice broke.

"Get her out of here," Mal said, dark, violent.

Simon turned to his sister, putting his hands on her shoulders. "River, go back. You can't do anything. Freya's … Freya's dead."

"No she isn't."

Mal's head snapped up. "Get her –"

"She's breathing."

Simon stared at her, the intensity of belief in her young face, then looked back at Freya. He moved forward, almost not of his own volition, and slowly went down onto his knees, reaching out to touch Freya's neck. Mal's hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her alone."

"Mal. Let me check." He looked into the dead blue eyes glaring at him. "Let me."

Slowly the grip on his wrist lessened until Mal let go, sitting back and looking down into his wife's face.

Simon put his finger to her neck, pressing into the swollen flesh, feeling the silver pendant sunk deep, trying to reach an artery. He held his breath, waiting, waiting. Finally he breathed out, starting to turn, to look at his sister. Then … "My God." He was so shocked he couldn't move, his fingers still over the faint beat.

"Simon?" Zoe said, taking a single step forward.

"River's right." His words were almost inaudible.

"What?"

"I think she's alive." His professionalism, almost a separate entity to Simon the man, took over. He began to check other vitals, lifting her eyelids, seeing a slight reaction in her pupils. A hand on her chest, only light because of the probability of internal injuries, felt the slightest of movements. "I need that stretcher. Now!" he ordered.

Mal lifted his head, looked at him in uncertainty. "Simon …"

"She's alive, Mal. I don't know how, but she is. I've got to get her back to the infirmary as soon as possible."

Mal stared as the young doctor began assessing her other injuries, hearing Hank run up with the stretcher, Jayne swearing, Zoe grabbing the metal from him … but all he knew was that Simon had said she was alive.

-x-

"I have to cut the rings off. If I don't she'll lose that finger. It may already be too late."

"Do it."

-

"Inara, help me."

"What do you need?"

"Get those scissors and start removing her clothes. A little at a time."

-

"My God. Can you do anything?"

"I'll try."

-

"Pass me the spreader. No, the big one."

"Simon …"

"If you're going to faint, go and do it outside."

"No, no. I'm … what else?"

-

"Zoe, clamp that. Hurry."

"Like this?"

"Yes."

-

"Hank, pull."

"I can't."

"You must. Harder. That's it. Now hold."

"Dear God."

-

Outside the infirmary Kaylee was shivering, Jethro trying to comfort her while feeling no comfort himself.

"I don't understand," the young mechanic said.

River, sitting on the floor, spoke softly. "They broke her hands. One finger at a time. Then her wrists. They dislocated her elbows, broke her collarbones. They didn't care that she was screaming. They weren't asking anything, just doing a job. Her feet, ankles, calves –"

Kaylee put her hands over her ears, not wanting to listen but unable to stop. She turned and vomited onto the decking.

Jayne calmly got to his feet and went to get a bucket and mop. His anger he was keeping down, banked like a fire, ready for it to flame up into a conflagration when it was needed.

-x-

It was late, very late. Simon had been working for hours, operating, setting, sewing, Zoe and Inara helping, the white aprons over their clothes not protecting them from the blood, even Hank assisting with some of the more arduous tasks, while Mal was unable to do anything except watch, her rings clutched in his hand. At one point the doctor had asked Kaylee to fetch some things from the engine room, and she had stayed, doing whatever he needed, whatever he ordered in his quiet way. But at last he stepped back, his face grey with exhaustion.

"Simon?" Mal asked softly.

"She's … I think I have her stabilised." The young man checked her vitals for the hundredth time.

"You think?" Mal asked.

Simon looked past him to his erstwhile assistants. "You'd better go clean up."

"Simon -" Kaylee began, but Zoe understood.

"Come on," she said, ushering the others out into the common area even as she glanced back at her captain. "I'll call Dillon, let him know we've found Freya."

Mal ignored her and moved closer to the medbed, looking down at his wife. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

Simon rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. "Mal, she should be dead."

"I know." The words were barely audible.

"If this wasn't Freya …"

"How often do I have to be grateful to the Alliance for what they did to her? For saving her?" Mal asked, bitterness filling his every word.

"It wasn't them, Mal," Simon said, stripping the gloves from his hands and tossing them onto the counter. "She had this ability well before –"

"Did she? How do you know that?"

"Mal –"

"How do you know that she's not alive right now because the Academy did something to her?"

"Does it matter? Does it honestly matter?" Simon had had enough. "She's alive, Mal. That's all that counts."

The anger in Mal's eyes blazed for a moment, then he took back control. "You're right. It is all that counts. For the moment. Until I find the man that did this." He reached out, wanting to take her into his arms, to protect her, to do the very thing he hadn't been able to … "Her injuries … are they … is she still …"

"They're bad, Mal," Simon said gently. "She could still die."

"Then don't let her." There was no threat in his voice this time. "Please." He touched the restraints, the supports all around his wife's body, the frame that Kaylee had built holding her hips. "Why this?" he asked.

Simon moved up. "Her pelvis is broken in two places. She has to … I can't wire it, not with the other injuries, just hold it in place until it heals enough."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did they …"

"I don't know, Mal. And you don't want to."

Mal looked up at him, his blue eyes full of conflicting emotions. "Simon, I have all these pictures in my head, of them doing this, of making my wife scream for me, and me not being there. You think what you can tell me is gonna be worse?"

Simon paused, then took a deep breath. "I think … I think it … from the wounds above, in her skin …"

"Go on."

"A hammer. Or… or a mallet. Her feet …" He couldn't finish.

"Why didn't they just shoot her?" Mal asked, shaking his head. "Why put her through all this pain?"

"So you'd know they had." River spoke from the doorway and they both looked around at her. "So you'd look at her and feel every blow, hear every bone crack, taste every drop of blood they spilled –"

"River!" Simon barked over her, sickened at his sister.

"No, doc, she's right," Mal said. "This was for me. This was supposed to kill me." He paused, a question behind his eyes that he had to ask, had to know. "Simon, did they …" Even then he couldn't finish.

River got in first. "No rape," she said. "It wasn't about that."

Mal felt none of the great knot of stone in his belly ease. "No, albatross," he said. "It wasn't."


	9. Chapter 9

Sir Warwick Harrow appeared on the screen, surprising Zoe. "Good to see you again," he said, adjusting his sash a little.

"Sir Warwick. I didn't expect -"

"Dillon and I are working together on this," Harrow said. "Have you got any news?"

"We … we've found Freya."

"And?"

"On Whitefall. Wrapped in a tarp." Zoe took a breath. "He tortured her, Sir Warwick. For no reason other than to get at Mal. To make him feel …" She was trying very hard not to show the anger and turmoil inside herself, and only someone who didn't know her would see it. She shook her head. "He thought he'd killed her, I'm sure of that."

"But she's alive?" Harrow's face had paled.

"Barely. Our doc has her stabilised, but … they damn near broke every bone in her body."

"Merciful Buddha." He closed his eyes, offering a swift prayer. "But you're sure it was Xavier Wing?"

"We know it was."

"How can you –"

"Just take my word for it."

"I just find it difficult to believe that even he would go so far as to orchestrate this."

"We have proof."

Harrow looked up sharply. "Then the Alliance – "

"No Feds," Mal said from the doorway. He stepped onto his bridge. "This ain't anything to do with them. It's between Wing and me."

Harrow stared at the younger man, the total conviction emanating from him, and nodded. "Well, we can discuss that." He glanced off-screen. "Wing is almost as much of a recluse as his son, but less than a week ago he was on Persephone at his estate. He left at the same time as … as Freya was taken."

"And now?"

"We're having trouble tracking him down. He pays a great deal of money to keep his movements secret, but he will surface again."

"If you have to pay to find him, I'll get the money to you. Somehow."

Harrow shook his head. "No, captain. There's never been any question of that. I'll be in touch as soon as we hear something."

"Thanks."

"And … we're all praying for Freya, please remember that."

"Sure."

The screen went to static and Mal switched it off. "He's a good man," he muttered to himself.

"There are some around," Zoe agreed. As Mal turned slowly to leave the cockpit she spoke again. "Sir … why didn't Wing go after Harrow? Or Dillon Malfrey? They were involved in the death of his son as well."

Mal turned back to look at her. "Who's to say he wouldn't have? 'Cept maybe they're too rich, too powerful to make it easy for him like we did." There was bitterness in his voice.

"We didn't."

"Sure we did." He stepped closer to her. "We fly around this 'verse like we own it, like everyone else is existing just by our good graces. Time had to come when we got caught." He closed his eyes. "Only it should be me down there. Not Frey." He turned to head back to the infirmary.

"Sir …"

Mal didn't even show he'd heard her.

-x-

"Why ain't she awake?"

"I'm keeping her under."

"Simon, I need to speak to her."

"I'm not bringing her out just so you can ask questions!" Simon was outraged.

"I need to know she's alive!"

"She's breathing."

"That ain't enough!"

They faced each other off, each angry at someone else. Simon spoke. "It will have to be. Mal, the damage – she has to be kept totally immobile. Even bringing her back to Serenity … it might have left her crippled."

The little colour Mal had in his face fled. "Did it?" He breathed again when Simon shook his head.

"No. We were lucky. But if she wakes up, moves even a little the wrong way … Mal, even I can't heal a severed spinal column."

"What?"

"They cracked one of her cervical vertebrae. My guess is it wasn't intentional, but … it was sheer luck the nerves there at least weren't damaged."

Mal looked down at his wife. "Then keep her out." He swallowed. "Is there anything we … I can do?"

"Pray."

"I don't –" The look on Simon's face stopped him.

"Mal, I think right now I need all the help I can get."

-x-

Simon was changing his clothes when Kaylee walked into their room.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Stable. For the moment." Her husband slipped a sweater over his head and started to walk past her.

"Simon, stop." She put a hand on his arm.

"I can't, _bao-bei_," he said apologetically, taking her into his arms, even if just for a moment. "I have to get back."

"You need to rest."

"I'll rest later." He gave her a half smile and hurried back towards the infirmary.

She followed. "Why did they do this?" she asked. "All of it? So much?"

Simon shrugged. "Because she's Freya."

"What?"

He stopped outside the doors, turning to look at her, his hand on her waist. "Because she's strong. And my guess is she didn't give in. Didn't die."

"Oh, Simon."

"Kaylee, this person, this Xavier Wing, took the wrong woman. And Mal's going to find him, make him pay."

-x-

Mal stepped down into his and Freya's bunk, glancing through the open door into the nursery, at Ethan in his bed. His little fist was jammed into his mouth, and his hair was mussed, but he was asleep.

His father turned to the other bed, their bed, the place he and Freya made love until the room was filled with light, and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He knew she was in the infirmary, that Simon would perform miracles, but he still felt as if he'd lost her.

He opened the bottom drawer of the chest, rummaged around under his shirts and underwear, and finally pulled out a small leather bag. His hands trembled slightly as he tipped the contents into his palm.

It lay on his skin, tarnished, still smelling, even if only as a memory, of Serenity Valley. He'd ripped it from his neck one night when he realised they weren't coming, weren't going to save them, that his men were dying for nothing. He'd thrown it away, tossing his faith and dreams with it.

Zoe had found it the next day, brought it back, thinking only that he'd lost it, and he'd stuffed it into his pocket, wanting to ignore it, to grind it into the blood-filled dirt under his heel, but it was almost the last tie he had to his momma. She'd put it around his neck when he reached eighteen, and he couldn't do anything else except hide it.

All through the camp, when everything else was taken away, they left him with that, thinking it was something important. It was, but only because it being in his pocket reminded him every day of the emptiness inside.

He'd kept it hidden, now on board his ship, thrust to the back of his drawer as he had his memories. Until Freya found it one day …

"_This yours?" she asked as she folded away a clean shirt._

_He stared at it, lying on the palm of her hand. "Not no more," he said softly._

"_Really." She stood up, looked into his eyes. "Only it looks to be familiar. Last time I saw it, I seem to recall it hanging around your neck."_

"_Long time ago," he said. "A lifetime."_

"_Maybe. But you kept it."_

"_Maybe I couldn't …"_

"_Couldn't do that last final thing? Truly give up all your faith?"_

"_I don't believe any more, Frey," he said, moving so close to her that her hand touched his chest. "That went out of me the day the angels came."_

"_And yet you keep this."_

_He just glared at her. "Put it away," he said finally._

"_Oh, I intend to," she said gently, leaning forward enough to put a kiss on his solid lips. "Until you need it."_

"_Ain't never gonna happen, Frey."_

"_Then just in case."_

He wasn't going to clean it, to polish away the years of living, of surviving, but he held it in his hand as he awkwardly went down, first onto one knee then both, and closed his eyes, seeing his wife lying on that bed, hooked up to monitors, liquids dripping into her veins, her very being broken …

He grasped the crucifix in both hands and began to pray.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal stared into the curved bulkhead of his ship, not seeing her, just trying to get to that state he used to as a boy, when he'd be thankful for everything he'd been given, and be joyous in his prayers. There was no joy now. Just need.

"It's been a while," he began haltingly. "Not since Serenity Valley. Not really. And I ain't ever asked you for anything from that point. But I'm asking you now. Frey's my life. She's more than just the woman I love, the mother of Ethan, even the backbone of this boat. She's my reason for living. She makes my world light up when I wake, and the face I gaze on when I go to sleep at night. She's my life."

He paused, closing his eyes now.

"If you are there, then you know what happened. Better'n me. I don't know how you could let them do that, but you did. I ain't angry at you, since I ain't even sure you're there no more. But you can see her lying there, hurting, and I … I'm asking for your help. To keep her alive. To make her better."

He swallowed, the emotion making his voice thick.

"If it's a choice, her or me, then take me. I'm ready. Don't wanna go, but if it means Frey stays here, gets well, then it's a choice I'll gladly make. Truth is, I can't go on without her. Wouldn't want to."

Tears began to course down his cheeks.

"I've not been afraid like this in a long while. Maybe never. But I can't let her go. Maybe I'm being selfish, and if I am I don't care. Where she's concerned I'm gonna be selfish for the rest of my life. But that ain't worth nothing if she's not there to share it with me."

Dropping his head, he went on.

"You know what I'm gonna do when we catch up to Wing. I ain't asking your forgiveness in advance, 'cause that ain't the way of things. And I conjure it's likely I won't ask after, either, 'cause this needs to be done. He hurt her so bad. What he did, he needs to die."

There was a long pause, then he spoke again, this time pleading with a God he'd given up on so long ago.

"Save her. Please. I won't be asking for anything else, 'cept maybe to live to an old age with her. But please … save her."

Then there was silence, just the small sound of a man in extreme pain crying for the woman he loved.

-x-

"We've found him," Dillon Malfrey said, his face pale, the man standing behind him grasping his shoulder in pained support. "He's on Hera. There's a Unification Day celebration taking place tomorrow. They're erecting a new statue at the head of Serenity Valley, and he's one of the main contributors."

"Seems appropriate somehow," Mal said. He glanced at Hank. "Tomorrow?"

His pilot nodded. "We can make it."

Mal looked back into the screen. "Thanks."

"We're already on our way," Dillon added.

"No, look, thanks, but I don't … this ain't your fight."

"You think you're going to get anywhere near Wing without us?"

"I know Hera. And that entire damn area a little too intimately. Not gonna put anyone else at risk I don't need to."

The man behind Dillon interrupted. "Captain Reynolds, Freya is our friend. What Wing did to her is unforgivable. We want to help."

"Breed's right," Dillon agreed. "Warwick feels the same. We're coming."

Mal couldn't speak for a moment. Then said, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice, "Thank you."

"You'd better rendezvous with us some distance from the planet. There aren't that many Fireflys about, and only one called Serenity. It will only take someone being inquisitive to stop this before it starts, whereas my ship is … they won't worry us."

"It's a good plan."

"We're also faster than you, so any idea of getting there first and trying to deal with it yourself … well, you'd better get that out of your mind."

Mal's lips twitched. "Can't say it occurred to me."

"No, of course not." Dillon nodded sagely. "We'll be at the coordinates in twenty hours. Just … keep her alive, captain."

"Wasn't planning on doing anything else."

-x-

No-one could sleep. Simon had handed out hypos to everyone to knock them out, but normal sleep was impossible.

"I keep seeing her," Hank said, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped tight. "What they did to her …"

Zoe sat up behind him and put her arms around his chest. "I know, honey. So do I."

"You saw things during the war. What people do. And what happened on Corvus …" He shivered. "Why is this so much worse?"

"Because it's Freya. And why it was done."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"It's not supposed to. It's visceral. Hitting Mal where it'd cause the most pain." Zoe rested her chin on his shoulder. "He wasn't even supposed to know why or who. Just that someone hated him enough to do this."

"And would it have ended there?" Hank asked.

Zoe was surprised by his insight. "I don't know. But I've been wondering that myself. So's the captain. Taking each one of us until only Mal's left."

"He'd kill himself long before that."

"Yes."

"I mean, if Freya … if she hadn't been alive … gorram it, if she dies now …"

"I know." She tightened her grip on him, pressing herself against his naked back.

"Why did this happen?" he asked, putting his hands on hers. "Why couldn't everything just be good? Why the hell can't we just enjoy our lives?"

"I don't know, Hank," Zoe said softly. "I don't know."

-x-

Jethro tightened his grip on River as she mumbled in her sleep, jerking with imagined pains.

He knew what she was dreaming about, had been since she'd picked up on what was being done to Freya. Seeing what she'd seen, feeling it again … he'd been woken by her moaning, and had gone to try and wake her. She'd opened her large black eyes on him, pulling his soul into her, then locked her arms around him, so tight she wasn't going to let go.

"Don't leave me," she'd said, her voice catching.

"I won't," he assured her, meaning it more than he had meant anything in his life.

He'd laid down next to her, one hand in her hair, drawing her closer, feeling her relax as she slipped back into sleep. Until the dreams came again.

She needed to be cared for, to be looked after, although somehow that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her, strip the clothes from her and make love to her … except he would feel guilty afterwards.

His body was betraying him, he knew that. Aching for her in the middle of the night, teasing him in his dreams with thoughts of her beneath him until he woke reaching out for her. As a Shepherd, about to take the white, he would have gone to confession, taken the punishment meted out, then worked until his back broke and his fingers bled to get the images out of his head. As a man, though, he wanted to run those fingers down her body, to make her moan with delight and not pain.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, his lips barely touching her cheek, then lay back and prayed for salvation.

-x-

Inara looked into the storage locker outside shuttle two where Sheydra had been locked. There was enough light to see the Companion lying against the far wall, her head pillowed on her arms, asleep.

"Don't know how she can do that," Jayne muttered behind her. "Sleep like that. After what she's done."

"I don't think she considers she did anything wrong," Inara said, turning to look at him.

"She sold us out."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"Then she's crazy."

"She didn't know Wing was going to do this."

Jayne stared at her. "You makin' excuses for her?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. Not at all." Inara glanced back at the sleeping woman. "But I can almost understand."

"No you can't. And that don't make no sense anyhow. The _pofu_ nearly got Freya killed."

"I know." Inara sighed deeply, thinking back a couple of hours to when she brought Sheydra some food, the argument they'd had.

"It wasn't your fault," Jayne said quietly.

"I know." Inara still sounded unhappy. "But she wouldn't listen." So much anger …

"She ain't worth worrying about."

"What's Mal planning to do with her?"

Jayne shrugged. "Ain't asked. Whatever it is, it ain't gonna make up for what happened to Frey."

Inara shuddered. "No. I suppose it won't."

-x-

Mal carried Ethan carefully down the stairs towards the lower crew quarters. He didn't think of it as the guest area any more, not since Kaylee and Simon had taken up permanent residence there, with Bethany in her room and River in hers. And Jethro now right across the hall. Not that they took on passengers much any more, although there was still space if anyone was fool enough to want to sail in a Firefly.

He crossed to the young doctor's bunk and knocked with his foot.

Kaylee slid the door open. "Captain. Everything okay?" she asked in surprise. "Nothing wrong with Serenity, is there?"

"No, nothing wrong." Mal smiled a little at the thought that his ship was still her first concern. "I just … there's a favour I need to ask of you."

"Sure," Kaylee said. "Anything I can do. Anything at all."

"Can you … when it goes down tomorrow, I want you to … to look after Ethan for me."

Kaylee stared at him. "Cap, do you think –"

"Ain't got a mind to think at the moment, little Kaylee," he admitted. "Just need to know my son's being looked after." He looked down at Ethan in his arms, lying so quiet and peaceful. "I'm spending the night with Frey, so I figure now's as good a time as any to be getting him settled in."

"Don't you want him with you?" She was slightly taken aback.

"I don't want him to see his Momma like that," Mal tried to explain. "I know he's a baby, but … I don't want what may be his only memory of her to be … just can't."

Kaylee nodded in understanding. "She'll be fine, captain. There'll be lots more memories to come, of both of you."

"Sure."

"He can sleep with Bethany tonight," the young mechanic suggested, opening the door to the nursery.

"Sounds good."

Kaylee went to the bed, where her daughter was fast asleep. She lifted the cover away a little then turned. "Best give him to me."

"I'll do it." Mal stepped past her and laid his son onto the mattress, settling him down. Ethan wriggled a little, then relaxed.

"He's a good boy," Kaylee said.

"That he is." Mal gazed down at his child, stroking his cheek with the tip of one finger. "'N' you be extra special good for your Auntie Kaylee, you hear?" He stood up and swayed a little.

"You need to get some rest."

"Can't." Mal half-smiled. "Every time I close my eyes I see what they did to her, hear her screams in my head …" He put his hand on her arm. "You just take care of Ethan, okay?"

"Sure thing, Cap'n."

Mal leaned over and kissed his son on his forehead, then turned back to the infirmary, passing Simon on the way. He patted the young man on the back before going to sit next to his wife.

"He thinks he's going to die," Kaylee said softly as she watched her husband walk over to her.

"He's going to kill Wing. And if it takes that, then yes."

"Even if Freya gets through this?"

Simon pulled her into a hug. "He thinks it's a good bargain." He felt her stiffen in his embrace. "Fair exchange," he went on. "Himself for Freya."

"He can't," she said, pulling back to look into his blue eyes.

"Don't worry," Simon said, moving a lock of her hair from her cheek. "Jayne will be there, and Zoe. They're not going to let anything happen to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She let him draw her in closer. "Can't you make him sleep? He ain't put his head down since Ethan got took, and if he's as bad as this tomorrow he's as like to shoot himself as anyone else."

"You think I should dope him? Like I did with Freya that time?"

"You could try."

Simon smiled a little. "I'll speak to him. Okay?"

"'Kay. Just make sure you got that hypo ready for when he says no."

-x-

Mal laid his hand on Freya's forehead, feeling the sweat on her skin. He wanted to hold her, to take her in his arms and … but this was all he could do, the only contact he could make.

"We've found him, Frey," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair. "Wing. The man who did … this." He glanced down at the frame holding her still, then back to her face. "This time tomorrow he'll be dead, and we can get back to our lives. Get back to making you well again."

He reached out to her hand but pulled back. "There's too many things out in the 'verse I want to show you. Things for us to see together." His voice broke. "Ethan misses you. I miss you. You gotta get well, Frey." He leaned down. "Please."

"Mal, you're not going to help if you get sick too," Simon said from the doorway.

Mal stood up, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve before looking at the young man. "I'm shiny, doc."

"You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"Can't."

"Then let me help you."

"I don't need any help, doc."

"We all need help, Mal." He looked down at Freya. "For her sake, if nothing else."

"You know how to twist it, don't you?"

"I gained Honours in it at MedAcad." Simon crossed the infirmary. "If you won't go back to your bunk then at least lay down here." He gestured to the counter. "I can make it comfy for you."

"Comfy?" Mal lifted his eyebrows at the young man.

"Well, less … okay, so maybe it won't be soft. But you need to rest. Especially with what's happening tomorrow."

"Doc –"

"And I have permission to dope you if you won't."

"Who from?"

"Kaylee. So why don't you just lie down before I get her to come and sedate you herself?"

Mal put his hands up in mock surrender. "No need to get nasty," he said.

"Then lie down."

For a moment neither man moved, then Mal nodded, hitching himself up onto the counter. "Still won't be able to sleep."

"Then this will help." Simon prepared a hypo, injecting it into the captain's neck.

"Keep an eye on her, won't you?" Mal said, laying down, and feeling something of a fool for doing so.

"Of course, Mal." He smiled. "When haven't I?"

"Yeah, doc. Guess you do." His eyes began to close, and he forced them open again. "Don't let me oversleep." He looked across at Freya, so still. "See you soon, _ai ren_."

-x-

There was a dull thud as the other ship locked on, then a moment later the light went green as a hard seal formed and the pressure equalised. Jayne opened the outer door.

"Captain," Dillon Malfrey said, stepping into the interior of the Firefly, nodding at the rest of the crew. "I wish our meeting again was under happier circumstances."

"Hey, I'm shiny," Mal said, shaking the other man's hand. "It's time to get the man who tortured my wife."

Sir Warwick Harrow, behind Dillon, winced a little. "And once you have him? Then what? Will you leave it for the Authorities to deal with him? I have more than a little influence – I can make sure he is prosecuted."

Mal looked at the stocky man for a moment then said, "Come with me."

He led the way to the infirmary.

"Captain, we don't have time –" Dillon began.

"You tell me what I should do," Mal said, standing to one side so they could see the wreckage Wing had made of Freya.

The only sound from the two men was a sharp intake of breath.

Harrow pulled a linen square from his pocket and held it to his lips. "Captain Reynolds, my apologies. When I was informed … I had no idea." He stared at the woman on the medbed. "You're right. This isn't a case for the Alliance."

"No," Mal said simply.

"Is she going to live?" Dillon asked, glad Breed had stayed on board his ship.

The young man he remembered as Simon, the doctor, straightened up. "I'm doing everything I can."

"If you need anything …"

"Thank you. But it's just a matter of time now."

"Time …" Dillon echoed.

"Talking of which, we don't have a great deal," Harrow said, dragging his eyes from the frame, the restraints. "We have to get going."

"That we do." Mal nodded, then turned to his pilot. "Hank, watch the ship."

"No. No way. I'm coming with you."

"I need someone I can trust –"

"And I need to do this. I was there too, Mal, when we found her. Please."

Mal stared at him then nodded slowly. "You stick with Zoe."

"Yes sir."

"River –"

"I'm coming too. I know what the men looked like. I _saw_." She shuddered slightly.

"And if Wing gets away? Comes after my ship?" Mal put his hands on her shoulders. "Your brother has to stay because of Freya. Kaylee's looking after Bethany and Ethan, and Inara's helping her. Which one of them can fly Serenity? Or repel boarders, if it comes to that?"

"Captain – Mal –"

"No. You stay. Just … sketch them for us. The men who hurt Freya."

River glared at him, then reached into her pocket and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Here," she said grumpily, passing them to him.

He smiled a little. "You had to try, didn't you, albatross?"

"Even if you made Hank stay he'd be useless in a fight," she said with a resigned air.

"Hey!" said the aggrieved pilot.

Mal glanced at the doctor. "You stay here. You watch her. If she needs anything, anything at all …"

Simon nodded, seeing the anger consuming the man below the surface. From what Zoe had said, even when the angels had rained fire on Serenity Valley, he hadn't been this full of rage.

"Bring me something back," River said quietly to Jayne as he made sure his weapons were sitting comfortably.

"Sure. What'dya want, moonbrain?"

"His head."

Jayne stared for a second, then nodded. "You got it," he promised, then followed his captain onto the other vessel.

-x-

The ship settled into the landscape, close to but far enough from the others waiting there that no-one was likely to notice them disembark.

"Where's Wing?" Mal asked, looking out into Hera's early evening, the scent of the small white flowers he remembered wafting towards them. Only before it had been when he crushed them underfoot as he ran for the stockade.

"He's played into our hands, somewhat," Dillon said. "He's landed away from the main groups. Set up his entourage just to the north."

"Perhaps they know what he's like and don't want to mingle," Hank offered.

"More likely he thinks he's better than them," Zoe put in.

"He's rich enough that it doesn't matter what he's like," Harrow said. "People make allowances."

"Not any more," Mal said, stepping down onto soil that seemed to scream at him. He walked forward, going to stand on the headland overlooking Serenity Valley, remembering the final days – Graydon, Lt. Baker, Bendis … all the men he failed to save the first time around, and ever since had carried that failure within him. Only now he realised Freya meant more. He breathed deep, almost smelling the death and destruction from more than a decade ago, then turned.

"Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Mal's skin was crawling being so close to so many Alliance supporters, people who'd never fought in the war but claimed victory over those that had. The money behind it all. The only real winners.

"Why tents?" Hank asked. "If they're that rich, why tents?"

"They're playing," Zoe said quietly. "Pretending they're at the Battle, about to wipe out the Independents."

"And they had tents there?"

"They're not really tents. It's a game." She shook her head. "Not a one of 'em ever got close to a battlefield except like this."

"They're Alliance," Mal said. "What do you expect?" He looked at his crew. "Okay. You know what you have to do."

"Yes sir," Zoe said, tapping Hank on the arm and heading into the rapidly descending night. Jayne had already gone.

"Where are they going?" Dillon asked, watching them vanish.

"Got work to do," Mal answered shortly. "So where's Wing?"

"This way."

He led them through the tents and temporary buildings, keeping out of the light, until they came to a ship standing a ways off from the rest, the main tent more grand, more solid and imposing than the others.

"There are guards," Harrow whispered, and indeed they could see two men by the front entrance, and a slight movement suggested there were others to the rear.

"Then we take care of them."

Dillon nodded and went to the right, while Harrow sighed and went left. Mal stepped out from the gloom.

"Hey, there," he said, smiling sloppily. "Kinda think I got myself lost round here. Any idea where I can find the Bilbao?"

"The what?" one of the guards asked, his rifle trained on the man walking unsteadily towards him.

"The Bilbao. My ship. Only I think I got turned somewhere." He tried to tap his nose and missed. "Too much good stuff floating around, if you know what I mean."

The guard exchanged amused looks with his companion before relaxing a little. "Never heard of a ship by that name, friend. What type is it?"

"Type?" Mal looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to remember. He clicked his fingers. "Avocet. She's an Avocet. Beautiful thing too." He'd gotten between them, putting his arms around their shoulders. "Course, I could be biased here."

"I'm sure you are. Well, I don't think I've seen one of them either, so you'd best be going to look someplace else, friend."

"You know, I ain't your friend," Mal said, moving his hands quickly to the sides of their heads and pulling, stepping smartly back so their skulls cracked together. They slumped to the ground.

"Are they dead?" Dillon asked, materialising from the darkness.

"Does it matter?" Mal turned as Harrow appeared. "Done?"

"Done."

"Then let's go inside and say hello."

-x-

"I'm going to check around," Zoe said. "Are you wearing it?"

Hank nodded, trying to ease the rubbing of the body armour she'd bought him some time back. "It's still chafing."

"We'll try and get Jayne to fix it. But at least you're being sensible."

"Always with you."

"Good." She looked about them. "Stay here," she murmured, melting into the twilight.

"Sure," Hank called softly. "I'll just … wait."

He peered around the corner of a tent, trying to look inconspicuous. Large fires had been set up in front of most of the largest tents, and people were sitting around drinking and eating. Music was playing from various quarters, the occasional firework was being let off, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Apart from him. His stomach was rolling over and over, and part of him – the great, big, cowardly part – was wishing he'd stayed on board Serenity. It didn't matter that he used to be part of the Alliance army, but a deserter before getting to Hera … if anything, that made it worse.

"Just play it cool," he told himself. "You're just here as back-up. That's …" He stopped, seeing a face in the firelight that made his blood run cold. It was one of them. One of the faces that had leaped from the drawings River had made. One of the faces he was never going to forget.

He looked around for Zoe, wanted to tell her, to warn her that he'd found one of the men, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

The man stood up from his seat, stretching, laughing with the rest. Then he started to walk towards the pilot.

Hank couldn't duck back in time, only having sufficient presence of mind to lean nonchalantly on the wall next to him.

The man grinned at him. "Get yourself to the fire," he said as he went past. "There's plenty to go around." He slapped Hank's shoulder. "Just gotta go drain the lizard."

"Thanks," Hank said, wanting to scrub his skin clean. He took one more look around, vainly searching for Serenity's first mate, then turned to follow.

-x-

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Xavier Wing demanded, reaching for a small, elaborate gold bell on his desk.

"Don't bother," Mal said, his voice low. "No-one'll hear. No-one to help."

Wing looked past him thought the doorway. "My men –"

"Are incapacitated or dead."

Wing narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think we've ever met, although I believe you're acquainted with my wife. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

It was impressive how Wing managed not to show he recognised the name. "Really. And that's supposed to mean something."

Mal shrugged. "I figured you'd remember the man who killed your son."

Now anger flared across his features as Wing pulled open the desk drawer. But Mal was quicker. He upended the furniture with one heave, sending the pistol that had been concealed flying across the room.

"Now, that's just not nice," he said. "Just as we're getting friendly and all."

"Get out!" Wing shouted.

"I don't think so," Harrow said from behind Mal.

"You …" Wing couldn't speak for a moment, just staring at Harrow and Dillon. "Is this what you've come down to? Consorting with common criminals?"

"I don't think you should be playing quite the innocent," Dillon said, his gun pointing at the other man's belly. "Not after what we saw. What you did to our friend."

"Your friend?" Wing scoffed. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Really." Mal was calm. "Now, why do I find that particularly hard to believe? Especially since we got the proof right here."

-x-

Jayne scanned the groups of people in front of him. They were getting to be the worse for wear, and there would be any number of hangovers next day, but he wasn't thinking about getting drunk. Just looking for the men who'd hurt Freya. The anger he'd kept under control was beginning to burn through.

A man pushed past him, glaring into his face because he didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Him." Jayne heard River's voice in his brain.

"You sure?" he thought.

There was no reply, just an overwhelming impression of River's 'boob' look, and he grinned. Course she was sure. But just for the sake of things he formed the words in his mind, "Stay outta my thoughts, moonbrain," as he followed the man.

They reached a darker area, a junction behind various tents.

"Hey," he called.

The man stopped. "What'ya want?" he asked, turning on his heel.

"You work for Wing?"

"Who wants to know?" The man had his hand very close to his gun.

Jayne put his widest smile on his face, knowing it didn't reach his eyes. "Wondered if there was a place for a good man. Figured there might be money in it."

"You looking for a job?"

"Always looking for something better. You know how it goes." He moved closer.

"Sure." The man dropped his hand. "Might be a spot for someone who knows what they're doing. You know what you're doing?"

"Oh, yeah," Jayne said, now so close he could smell the alcohol on the other man's breath. "I know what I'm doing."

He drew his knife in a smooth movement, grabbing the man by the back of the neck. He looked into surprised eyes as he slid it high into the man's belly, drawing it down. The eyes widened and he took breath to scream but Jayne slammed his bloody hand, the knife still in it, across his mouth, holding it there. The man struggled ineffectually, trying to pull the wound closed, feeling hideous slipperiness engulf his fingers. Jayne glared into his face, watching as he began to weaken.

"That's for Freya," he said softly, letting him go to fall wetly to the ground. The man squirmed a little, his heels scuffing on the ground, then was still.

Jayne waited a moment then leaned down to clean his knife on the dead man's shirt, slipping it back into its sheath before disappearing into the darkness.

-x-

"Got something of yours," Mal said, and Jethro stepped into the tent, a woman's arm held tightly in his hand.

"Xavier!" Sheydra cried, tugging herself free, running to him. "They made me, Xavier! The girl … she read my mind! I didn't want to –" She clung to him.

"There, there," he said softly, putting his hands either side of her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I understand." He smiled.

"Xavier –" And in that moment she knew.

The sound of her neck breaking filled the tent, and for a moment she hung in his hands, her eyes wide, before he let go and she slipped to the floor.

Harrow and Dillon looked as if they were going to be sick, and Jethro turned quickly away. Only Mal had no expression.

-x-

The man had gone into a small hut, from the smell some kind of toilet facilities. Hank looked around frantically for Zoe, but there was still no sign. She'd probably come back for him, found him gone and was now searching for him. But if there was another exit it could be hours before they found him again … Hank steeled himself and walked inside.

The man was standing at the wall, relieving himself. He glanced over. "Drag up a pew," he said.

"No, I …" Hank couldn't think.

"Ain't you gonna take a pee?" the man asked, shaking himself off and doing up his pants. He stared over his shoulder, seeing the other man, pale-faced, looking as if he was going to throw up. "What do you want?" he asked, reaching for the gun belt that was hanging on the hook next to him.

"You," Hank said quietly.

"What for?"

"What you did to my friend."

The man grabbed for his gun, pulling it around to aim, but for once Hank was faster. His gun boomed in the confined space, tossing the man back against the wall, blood spattering the wood from where the bullet had caught him high in the throat.

Jayne rushed into the hut but he wasn't needed. Hank was standing over the body, his gun in his hand.

"You okay?" the big man asked.

Hank nodded. "I've never … I don't think I've ever killed a man before."

"This weren't a man," Jayne said, not even glancing at the still form on the floor. "Whatever he was, he wasn't that."

"He hurt Freya so much …" Hank was beginning to feel the effects of shock setting in.

Jayne clamped a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "You did good, little man. He ain't gonna hurt no-one ever again."

Hank looked into his face. "And the other one?"

"I dealt with him."

The pilot nodded, pulling himself together. "Then let's go help Mal."

"Hank?" Zoe asked from the doorway, smelling the distinctive scent of gunpowder.

"Don't worry about him," Jayne said. "He did okay."

"I thought you said I did good?" Hank asked a trifle belligerently.

"Don't go getting too cocky," the big man advised.

Hank nodded and looked at Zoe. "Come on," he said, smiling weakly. "Before someone comes to see what all the fuss is about." They ran out of the tent together.

-x-

Harrow was staring down at the body of the Companion. "Why …why …" he stammered.

"She betrayed me," Wing said. He dismissed her without another thought. "I don't suffer people who betray me."

"And is that what you think we did?" Mal asked.

"You killed my son."

"After he poisoned my friend, almost got another gutted, and tried to do the same to me." He perched on the upended desk. "I'd say that evens things out."

"I don't. I simply did what a man has to do to avenge his family."

"A _man_ doesn't go after defenceless women and children," Mal said softly.

Wing mistook his quietness for weakness. "Your wife? Defenceless?"

Suddenly Mal was in his face, his gun pressed into the other man's neck. "He comes after me. Me!" He pressed harder, forcing the muzzle into Wing's flesh. He clicked the safety off. "A man doesn't torture women. Doesn't watch his men break her bones, hear her scream until she can't scream any more …"

"I didn't watch." There was distaste in amongst the arrogance and pain on his face. "I'm not a monster."

"You can do all of that and still say …" Mal couldn't believe his ears. He leaned harder on the gun, taking up the slack from the trigger.

"Captain," Dillon said warningly.

It seemed an eternity but finally Mal moved back, holstering his gun once more, the safety back on

"So now what?" Wing peeled himself from the wall with care and rubbed at the dark red mark on his neck. "Your tame do-gooders hand me over to the Authorities?" He sneered. "You think they're going to believe you? Over me? It won't even come to court."

"No." Mal stood still. "See, the truth is, you couldn't even get that right. Freya's alive. No matter what your men did to her, she survived because of who she is. She's alive," he repeated.

Wing stared, immobile, disbelieving, until everyone but Mal was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"So what –" Wing began, then stopped as Hank and Jayne barged into the tent, Zoe at their heels.

"Well?" Mal asked.

"They're dead," Jayne said. "Got one each."

"Thanks." Mal still hadn't moved.

"Is that it?" Wing asked. "Your gorillas going to do your dirty work for you?"

The sound of fireworks began overhead, celebrating another Unification Day.

"No. I was just waiting." Mal drew his gun and fired.

Wing, looking almost as surprised as his son had done, fell back, a hole in the centre of his forehead, his brains decorating the wall behind him. He slid to the floor to lie with his head in Sheydra's lap, his blood soaking into her dress.

Dillon looked at Mal in shocked surprise. "I thought you'd want to …"

Mal holstered his gun. "Torture him? Do to him what he did to Freya?" He shook his head. "I just wanted him out of this 'verse."

"Because you're better than he is?"

Mal looked at him. "No. Because I'm just not as bad." He turned on his heel and headed back to his family.

-x-

Voices. Talking. Over and around each other.

"You didn't bring me his head."

"No. Sorry. They wouldn't let me."

"Never mind. It was metaphorical anyway."

"I didn't mean to kill him."

"I know, dear. But you had to."

"It still makes me feel sick to think of it."

"Then don't. But I'm glad it does."

"Is it over now?"

"I think so."

"And Freya?"

"It'll take time, sweetheart."

"Is this what life's like out here?"

"Sometimes. Thankfully not always."

"I wish we could have saved her …"

"Yes."

She opened her eyes onto a bright blur.

"Frey?"

"Mal?" she tried to say, but only her lips trembled a little.

"Don't try to move, honey. We've got you all … just stay put."

She tried to focus. "Mal?"

"Everything's okay. You're home."

She tried to form another word but couldn't.

"She wants to know if Ethan's safe," River interpreted.

"He's fine. Just glad his Momma's back," Mal said.

"Mal, I'd better sedate her again, just for a while."

"Sure, doc. But she's gonna be fine now."

There was a pause. "There. You'll drift off again in a moment."

She thought loudly.

"She's saying it was Wing."

"I know." Mal stroked her hair. "I know, _ai ren_. And he's dead. I killed him for you."

"She's glad."

Her eyes closed again.

"She's asleep."

"Thanks, doc."

"I think we'd all better get some rest."

"Good idea."

"You think I can sleep? After all that's been going on?"

"Try, dear."

She could hear the relief in their voices, the release of long-held tension, yet over it all she could hear someone else, a man, saying "_My name is Xavier Wing. Your husband killed my son. And when he finds your body, what's been done to it, he will know how it feels_." And there, just at the edge of her consciousness, moving ever closer, was the darkness, waiting to consume her.


End file.
